


только ночь была в сотню раз длинней

by DeltaPsy



Series: изложение событий, которых не было [2]
Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cults, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lore interpretation, Magical Realism, Minor Body Horror, One-Sided Relationship, Rituals, Web!Martin, implied/referenced supernatural addiction, suicide ideation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: Мансус забирает Джона; Неведомое всё ближе.
Series: изложение событий, которых не было [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: (tma team) Макси квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	только ночь была в сотню раз длинней

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [посмотри, чем кончится ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594969) by [DeltaPsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy). 



> Продолжение миди команды.

Вокруг него лес. Лес высокий и тёмный, ветки деревьев поднимают руки, раздирая небо; Джон не помнит ни одного показания, которое могло бы быть хоть как-то связано с этим местом. Он знает, что это сон — босые ноги не чувствуют ни малейшего дискомфорта от голой земли, от остовов сухих листьев. Джон протягивает руку к стволу ближайшего дерева и тут же отдёргивает — кора покрыта кровью и паутиной, сбившейся в мелкие желейные комки. Испачканные пальцы он вытирает о тонкие пижамные штаны и оглядывается через плечо; ему кажется, что за ним следят.

Новая мысль заставляет оглядеть руки, ощупать ладонями лицо. На нём нет ни одного лишнего глаза: чистая кожа, за исключением шрамов, к которым он уже привык и почти не замечает. Здесь он не наблюдатель — или он может им быть, но только если выберет сам. От неожиданной свободы кружится голова, и для кого-то другого такое уже стало бы причиной думать, что он в осознанном сновидении; Джон только с новым интересом осматривается вокруг, дёргается, когда замечает высоко натянутые полупрозрачные сети, и переступает с ноги на ногу.

Когда у него появляется время задуматься, то Джон замечает внезапно очень многое. Пожалуй слишком — в темноте за пределами его взгляда двигаются угрожающие силуэты, вокруг нет никаких звуков, кроме его собственного напряжённого дыхания, и каждый выдох повисает едва заметным паром в воздухе. Он всё ещё не чувствует холода, хотя и дрожит; единственный свет, который хоть как-то разгоняет темноту — это луна, висящая сверху. Она гораздо больше, чем в реальности, кратеры и моря образуют причудливые узоры, и на несколько долгих минут Джон полностью поглощен её видом.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем луна больше не держит его взгляд. Поэтому он только моргает, когда замечает отдалённый свет — крошечный огонёк между стволами деревьев, то появляющийся, то снова исчезающий во тьме. Вопреки всем инстинктам, которые кричат: _беги, спрячься, опасностьопасностьопасность_ , Джон не двигается. Возможно потому, что считает, что поддаваться примитивным желаниям ниже своего достоинства; возможно потому, что знает, что ему некуда бежать, что в темноте водятся существа гораздо опаснее. Но глубоко внутри он хочет знать и знает, что свет обещает ответы.

Фонарь он замечает первым: в свинцовой оплётке простые прозрачные стёкла, за ними ровно мерцает свеча, и, проходя через стекло, её свет умножается и дробится, превращаясь в ровный поток, который разгоняет темноту вокруг. Женщина, которая его держит, скрыта под плотным капюшоном, и Джон может различить только острый подбородок и тёмные губы; она ниже него достаточно, чтобы это было заметно, и, несмотря на все его предыдущие столкновения с аватарами, Джон не находит в ней ничего, что можно посчитать опасным. Он спрашивает всё равно.

— Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь? — негромкий шум помех пронизывает слова насквозь, и Джон морщится, заранее готовясь к неизбежной вспышке гнева. Кажется, что только смерть остановит его от неистребимой привычки допытываться до истины; женщина перед ним улыбается вопреки всяким ожиданиям и не отвечает на его вопросы, только говорит:

— Этой дорогой, Архивист, — и поворачивается на пятках, поднимая фонарь выше, так, что свет падает и ей за спину, освещая перепутанные корни и ещё больше сухих листьев. Подол её длинного плаща собирается складками, цепляется за торчащие ветки, но похоже её это не заботит — как и то, что Джон всё ещё не сдвинулся с места. Он прекрасно знает, что доверять никому не стоит, что даже во сне ему можно навредить — но Джон всегда был любопытен, всегда слишком любопытен для своего собственного блага, и он идёт следом, обещая себе, что только выслушает её и всё.

Тропа, которую она выбирает, петляет между деревьями так часто, что Джон удивлён, как они не заблудились. Он быстро теряет всякое чувство направления, ориентируясь только на тёплый свет фонаря. Вокруг них тихо: звук их шагов, едва слышный хруст листьев и тяжелое дыхание, всё приглушенное и словно пропущенное через старый проигрыватель. Или магнитофон — слишком уж знаком шорох на грани слуха. Но долго думать над этим у Джона не получается.

Лес кончается внезапно: перед ним открытое пространство, вдалеке плавно переходящее в высокие белые стены. Их геометрию сложно описать словами, от взгляда на них у Джона кружится голова. Но сильнее всего его поражает не это — над головой расстилается золотое небо, яркое и беспощадное к только-только привыкшим к полумраку глазам. Он оборачивается — между деревьями струятся лучи призрачного лунного света, очерчивая резкую границу, которая не колеблется и не сливается с их тенями. За ней даже воздух холоднее, и Джон может только беспомощно спросить, не рассчитывая получить ответ:

— Где мы? Откуда ты меня знаешь?

Женщина ставит фонарь на землю — пламя свечи горит ровно и ярко, не потревоженное движением — и опускает с головы капюшон. На вид ей не больше тридцати, но Джон знает, что внешность обманчива — ей может быть и семьдесят, и двадцать, и даже сто лет. Её голос низкий и размеренный, когда она отвечает:

— Это Мансус, — она обводит широким жестом вокруг себя, никак не поясняя, впрочем, что именно такое Мансус, — Что до прочих вопросов…

Её лицо неуловимо смягчается, теряя прежнее стоическое выражение. Но Джон всё равно отступает на шаг, когда она подходит ближе.

— Здесь меня обычно зовут Провидицей, — она не улыбается, не протягивает руки, только рассматривает его, не мигая. В её глазах не отражается пламя фонаря — в её глазах свой собственный, ровный, немигающий свет, не нарушаемый чернотой зрачков.

— И мы здесь, Архивист, потому что я хочу тебе помочь, как бы странно это не звучало.

Джон не верит ни одному её слову — слишком подозрительна чужая доброта; все ответы до этого ему приходилось выдирать силой, а теперь кто-то предлагает помочь просто так? Он может не быть гением, но явно не настолько глуп, чтобы в это поверить. Возможно то, что Провидица в привычном окружении должно его запугать; Джон упрямо скрещивает руки на груди и отказывается даже смотреть на неё, не говоря о том, чтобы общаться.

Вот только вопросам всё равно — вот только вопросы настырно прорываются через преграду из плотно сомкнутых губ и сами задают себя через его голосовые связки, преследуя знание, которое никому никогда не пригодится.

— Почему мне? Почему сейчас?

Её усталый выдох повисает в воздухе ненадолго — сплетение застывших воздушных потоков — а потом падает на землю, бесшумно разлетаясь на осколки. Джон дёргается в сторону, но быстро понимает, что это не больше, чем красивый трюк — под босыми ступнями он не ощущает мелких осколков, только прежнюю холодную землю.

— На вопрос «почему сейчас» ответить проще всего. Наш последний визит в Институт был весьма интересным. Я и не думала, что тот, кто так сильно связан с Фонарём — и его окружение тоже — будут столь невежественны. И, не буду скрывать, помочь тебе сейчас для меня тоже выгодно, хотя это не настолько важно.

Джон не успевает даже открыть рот, чтобы обрушить на неё новую порцию вопросов, которые вполне логично вытекают из её ответов; Провидица просто продолжает говорить, повышая голос:

— О том же, почему именно тебе… Это разговор, который явно стоит вести не сейчас. И не здесь. Но если вкратце…

Джон ждёт: это чем-то похоже на его разговоры с Элайасом, когда нет возможности задать столько вопросов, сколько ему действительно хочется. Но мягче и слабее — Джон мог бы, но он выбирает промолчать, чтобы Провидица могла ответить спокойно.

— Мы одного рода, если так можно сказать, Архивист, — она качает головой, скорее недоумевающе, чем неодобрительно; тонкую разницу Джон понимает впервые в жизни. Возможно и потому, что Провидица продолжает:

— Сиблинги, если позволишь, хотя это весьма спорное определение, — она пожимает плечами и смотрит на Джона с едва различимым весельем, — Но что делать.

— Сиблинги? То есть?.. — Он не может продолжить. Не потому что информация застала его врасплох — во многих культурах знание ассоциируется со светом, и параллели слишком прозрачны, чтобы их не уловить. Но что кто-то может отзываться о собственном превращении в монстра как об обретении новой семьи?.. Это совершенно другой взгляд, и Джон явно не готов осмысливать это пока. Он обнимает себя за плечи и отходит на шаг. Провидица никак не показывает, что она замечает его дискомфорт; её голос остаётся таким же низким и размеренным.

— Ты должен был заметить, правда? Поэтому я и хочу помочь, Архивист. Мы не враги, правда, — она легко стучит подушечкой пальца по своему нижнему веку, улыбается одними уголками губ, и прежде будто пластиковое лицо становится человечнее и живее, — И я не могу тебе врать. Так же, как и ты мне.

Когда днём раньше его самолёт приземлился в Хитроу, и Джон, едва держащийся на ногах от смены часовых поясов и усталости, добрался до своей квартиры, он и представить не мог, что именно будет в его снах. Хуже всего то, что сейчас у него нет даже сил спорить или пытаться узнать что-то ещё; он только пассивно кивает, принимая новую информацию, но не делает никаких попыток продолжить разговор. Провидица вздыхает и предлагает:

— Мы можем встретиться за чаем, Архивист, если тебе так будет комфортнее — на Крайстчёрч есть небольшое кафе, «Сюрприз». Скажем, в час дня?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она подхватывает фонарь так, словно он ничего не весит, и уже поворачивается, явно намереваясь уйти, когда Джон снова находит в себе способность формировать связные предложения и спрашивает единственное, что сейчас важно:

— Как отсюда выбраться?

Когда она оборачивается, то весёлое изумление на её лице ничем не скрыто; углы губ дёргаются в попытке сдержать смех.

— Всего лишь проснуться.

Стоит ей это сказать, как вокруг него всё плывёт, картинка расползается на отдельные куски, по краям покрывающиеся чёрным. Джон просыпается, не до конца понимая, где он находится, и шарит по тумбочке рядом. Цифры на экране телефона сообщают, что сейчас только четыре утра, но он больше не может уснуть, бесконечно вспоминая короткий разговор и странное место, где он побывал. Он ворочается ещё час, сбивая одеяло в перекрученный жгут, и не может выкинуть из головы разговор, который повторяется снова и снова, словно повреждённая плёнка. Если Провидица говорила правду — как она сама утверждает — то встретиться будет наилучшим выходом.

В конце концов, никто не собирается предоставить ему нужной информацию просто так, даже Джерри несмотря на все свои знания не сильно помог. Но потом Джон рассматривает себя в зеркале — коллекция шрамов и воплощение хронической усталости — и угрюмо спрашивает себя, какие ещё метки он хочет добавить на своё тело. От тёплой воды привычно дёргает сожжённую ладонь, и он тратит почти двадцать минут на то, чтобы успокоить боль, втирая в рубец мазь и натягивая на ладонь компрессионную перчатку. Глубокая, ничем не снимаемая усталость приковывает его к стулу, и Джон безразлично наблюдает, как мимо утекают минуты.

Никто не заботится больше о его опозданиях; нет никакого смысла вообще появляться в Институте, и он вспоминает о том, что будет в архивах не один только когда Мелани протискивается мимо, не удостаивая его и взглядом. Джон закрывается в своём кабинете, приваливается к двери и обещает себе, что никуда не двинется до вечера.

Но чем ближе к полудню, тем больше он нервничает, тем больше в его записной книжке вопросов, на которые Джон не может ответить сам; ему нужна помощь, столько, сколько Провидица готова отдать. Его кабинет слишком маленький для того количества лихорадочной энергии, которую Джон пытается перенаправить в продуктивное русло. Он хватается за всё подряд, раскладывая на столах недочитанные показания про цирк и Чужака; пытается найти хоть какие-то упоминания о женщине из его сна, снова и снова ощущая пристальный и недружелюбный взгляд на загривке. В архивах нет камер, и только это удерживает Джона от того, чтобы искать источник этого внимания. Это — и то, что он знает, кто именно за ним смотрит.

Раньше Джона не слишком беспокоило такое наблюдение; он даже научился находить в этом своеобразный покой — потому что там, где взгляд Элайаса бессилен, обычно происходили малоприятные вещи. С Джоном в том числе. Но сейчас, когда у него появилась надежда на настоящего союзника, который не только знает о происходящем, о том, что творится с Джоном — но и готов делиться информацией, подобная покровительственная остранённость выводит его из себя. Но Элайас и раньше игнорировал всё его возмущение с лёгкостью, словно Джон всего лишь непослушный ребёнок — и сейчас сделает так же.

Поэтому Джон срывается на всех, кого видит, забывая прочно и надёжно, что у него больше нет такой роскоши — Мелани огрызается с удвоенной силой, Мартин пытается разрядить обстановку, Базира молча уходит в библиотеку. И только когда Тим не выдерживает и силой выставляет его из архивов, за воротник рубашки выкидывая за дверь, Джон решает для себя, что он только выслушает и ничего больше. Раз уж другой альтернативы у него нет.

Недолгая прогулка приводит его мысли хоть в какой-то порядок — Джон привычно лавирует между спешащими прохожими и не обращает внимания на порой врезающиеся в него локти. Даже несмотря на принятое ранее решение, он всё равно сомневается, какая-то маленькая, настырная часть его сознания твердит, что это глупость и пустая трата времени. Он останавливается недалеко от церкви, почти готовый повернуть назад — но потом вспоминает про целый ящик взрывчатки и упрямую решимость на лице Тима; последствия его решений будут влиять на других людей, и Джон выдыхает, распрямляет плечи и почти марширует ко входу в кафе, с силой дёргая на себя дверь.

Провидица уже сидит внутри, методично разрушая длинной ложкой облако взбитых сливок в своём кофе. Когда Джон останавливается перед столиком — самым дальним, у светлого, во всю стену, окна, — она поднимает голову и указывает на свободный стул.

Но Джон медлит, всё ещё не уверенный, что ей стоит доверять, и спрашивает, не садясь за столик:

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Поговорить, — отвечает она с готовностью, откидываясь на спинку стула, — В Мансусе ты не поверил мне или не захотел верить. Так что я здесь, чтобы подтвердить свои добрые намерения.

Она не прячет рук, спокойно встречает его взгляд и, кажется, не прячет на себе оружия. Грустно, что сейчас даже таких мелочей хватает. Осторожно, не отводя от неё глаз, Джон садится на второй стул и у подошедшей официантки просит стакан воды. Свой бумажник он оставил на столе в офисе — и наверное к лучшему.

Они сидят в тишине, пока официантка ставит на стол его стакан, и Провидица заговаривает первой:

— Джонатан Симс, верно?

Он не спрашивает, откуда Провидица его знает; иногда ему кажется, что в какой-то момент Элайас распечатал плакат с его фотографией и личными данными и вручил каждому аватару в Лондоне. И не Лондоне тоже. Поэтому он только уточняет:

— Просто Джон, пожалуйста, — он медлит с минуту, прежде чем вспоминает про манеры и протягивает руку, спрашивая, — А ты?..

— Кэт Каро, очень приятно, — она пожимает протянутую руку, крепко, но не до боли, и тут же отпускает его ладонь, возвращаясь к прежнему занятию. — Признаться, я не ожидала, что ты придёшь.

Джон игнорирует её реплику вовсе — он слишком занят рассматривая Кэт. И во сне, и в жизни она выглядит одинаково: тёмные волосы в высокой причёске, светлая кожа, острый подбородок. В её глазах нет потустороннего света, но они внимательные и яркие. Что-то в ней кажется до боли знакомым — и совсем не из-за единственное встречи; словно давно потерянная сестра, она ощущается родной в той нервирующей манере, которую Джон привык ассоциировать с показаниями про Око. Он отпивает из своего стакана — во рту пересохло — и говорит:

— Я не знал, что кроме меня и Элайаса, есть другие аватары Ока.

— Они есть всегда, — Кэт пожимает плечами и смотрит через стекло на улицу, — Столько людей готовы отдать себя, и тем более других, взамен на желание знать, одновременно страшась того, что они узнают. Мы оба были на их месте.

С ней сложно спорить — и Джон и не собирается. Краем уха он слышит, как щёлкает магнитофон, но вместо того, чтобы спросить про её историю, Джон говорит совсем другое:

— Почему Провидица? Ты можешь видеть будущее?

— В каком-то смысле, наверное, да. Но на самом деле, я всего лишь считаю вероятности. Это не так интересно, как звучит — больше математика, чем что-то ещё.

— Но разве Око не знаёт всё? В чём тогда смысл?

Когда он спрашивает, помехи в его голосе повторяются через динамик магнитофона — нарастающий гул, который обрывается, как только Джон задаёт вопрос. Кэт морщится и отвечает торопливо, спотыкаясь о собственные слова:

— Подсчёт идёт на основе того, что знаю я, но никак не Фонарь, — она останавливается, выдыхает и потирает горло, прежде чем продолжает без единого следа принуждения.

— В этом нет нужды, Джон, я и так собиралась ответить на любые твои вопросы.

Джон не собирался использовать компульсию, но теперь жалеет, что так неосмотрительно потратил её на совершенно не важный вопрос. Перед Кэт он извиняться не собирается — он всё ещё не уверен, насколько ей можно доверять. Поэтому он спрашивает то, что грызёт его с самого момента пробуждения:

— Ты обещала рассказать, почему хочешь помочь мне.

— Я ничего не обещала, просто сказала, что это разговор для другого времени и места, — она оглядывается по сторонам, задерживаясь взглядом на редких посетителях, — Полагаю, сейчас ничем не хуже других вариантов.

Кэт вздыхает и сплетает пальцы. Она говорит тихо и быстро, проглатывая окончания и опуская голову.

— Нас мало, Джон. Очень мало. И я, несмотря на всю линию «не спрашивай — не говори», предпочитаю работать вместе. Так безопаснее. Особенно нам, тем, кто не имеет возможности толком себя защитить.

С этим Джон мог бы поспорить — он не может и не хочет признавать себя совершенно беззащитным, но и спорить с правдой не может. Слова его единственное оружие, и они никак не помогли ни против Джуд, ни против Майка, ни против Дейзи. Ему нет равных в том, что касается информации, о да; но реальных сил за его словами нет. Джон надеется, что только пока.

— Я не против сотрудничать, до определённых пределов, — он медлит, стирая со стакана капли конденсата, — Но не раньше, чем узнаю, что ты хочешь в обмен на свою помощь.

— Раньше я сказала бы, что не так много. Сейчас… Мне нужна не помощь, измеряемая в предметах или услугах. Скорее, понимание, что за спиной есть кто-то, кто готов поддержать.

— Это… — Джон не в силах сформулировать, насколько много она просит; насколько он не готов доверить себя в чужое распоряжение так открыто. — Это слишком много.

— Хорошо, я не буду торопить, — она невесело улыбается, — Всё равно больше некого о таком просить.

Несмотря на то, что он знает, что такое лучше не спрашивать, Джон говорит всё равно, жажда знать пронизана шумом помех насквозь:

— Неужели больше нет никого, кто мог бы помочь лучше, чем я?

— Как я сказала раньше, нас очень мало. От Фонаря… Прости, если понятнее, от Глаза, я знаю лично только двоих — Свидетель из центральной Европы и Куратор в Америке. И тебя.

— Фонарь? — Джону не нужно объяснение насчёт того, что стоит за словом; он рад возможности перевести тему и ему любопытно услышать про то, как Кэт воспринимает Страхи. Она понимает его с полуслова и в задумчивости постукивает ложечкой по краю чашки, явно подбирая нужные слова.

— Да, мы используем несколько иную, хм, систематизацию, — начинает она медленно и осторожно, — Фонарь и всё, что он не видит, Моль с теми, кто ходит под её крыльями. Чаша и те, кто желают её даров.

Она вздыхает, не видя на его лице понимая, и роется в карманах своего пиджака — и простой синей ручкой, выуженной из внутреннего кармана, на салфетке рисует кривоватый круг. Внутри него Кэт рисует ещё один, гораздо меньше, и делит внешнее кольцо на семь примерных секторов, объясняя на ходу:

— Обычно мы начинаем с Моли, — она рисует схематичную бабочку в одном из секторов, цепляя остриём ручки мягкую бумагу, — Моль лжёт, скрывает и на всё имеет свои планы, которые не известны больше никому. Если я правильно понимаю, то тебе должны быть знакомы названия Спираль и Паутина, верно?

Джон медленно кивает, пытаясь одновременно уложить новую информацию в голове. Он не говорит, что знает Майкла — вернее, Хелен — и просто слушает дальше.

— Посвящённые Спирали не любят говорить о себе в деталях, тем не менее, я знаю несколько из них лично, если вдруг тебе интересно встретиться. А про Паутину и говорить нечего, учитывая твоего паучка.

Джон замирает. Слово «паучок» снова и снова отдаётся в ушах, и он переспрашивает неверным голосом:

— Паук?

— Да, — Кэт пожимает плечами, — один из ассистентов. Тот, что повыше и покруглее, я не уверена, что он представлялся.

На одну долгую секунду Джон надеется, что ослышался. Что мир не обрушился на его глазах снова. Он едва начал принимать тот факт, что Мартин стал занимать в его жизни роль не просто друга, но кого-то большего — и пока не высказанного вслух. Возможно, после того, как Неведомое будет остановлено — после того, как всё вернётся в шаткое, но равновесие — Джон мог надеяться если не на отношения, то на полноценную дружбу. Но, похоже, ему не стоит рассчитывать даже на это.

Кэт скорее всего замечает его изменившееся лицо, потому что она легко прикасается к тыльной стороне его ладони и спрашивает:

— Джон?

— Пожалуйста, продолжай, — он старается стереть с лица любые следы своего потрясения и наклоняется вперёд над столиком, сверля взглядом салфетку. Кэт не настаивает — только вздыхает и несколькими штрихами обозначает в следующем секторе масляную лампу.

— Фонарь и всё, что находится за пределами его света. Око и Тьма, две вечные противоположности, которые гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем кажется. Без страха знать слишком многое никогда не будет успокоения в неизвестности, и без страха неизвестности никогда не будет успокоения в знании. Мы зависим друг от друга, и, хотя немного понимает друг друга, но слишком разные, чтобы мирно сосуществовать.

Джон слишком хорошо знает, о чём она говорит — иногда ему хочется найти покой в полном и абсолютном невежестве, никогда не поддаваться собственному болезненному любопытству, никогда не заглядывать даже на страшную и мрачную изнанку реальности, где Джон сейчас живёт. Иногда, в мёртвой тишине ночи, ему кажется даже, что найти кого-то из Тьмы, добровольно отдать своё зрение и знание в обмен на успокоение — не такая плохая идея. При свете дня эта мысль пугает его до оцепенения.

— Кузница и Разрушение, с другой стороны…

Её прерывает громкая и настойчивая мелодия — Кэт коротко смотрит на экран телефона и смахивает звонок. Она медлит несколько секунд, явно решая что-то, а потом выдыхает и снимает блокировку. Её глаза быстро скользят по экрану, читая текст, то и дело возвращаясь к одним и тем же местам — зрачки скачут с места на место, и Джону кажется, что он мог бы прочитать написанное по отражению в её глазах.

— Мне пора, — Кэт хмурится и одной рукой быстро набивает ответное сообщение, другой копаясь в кармане. Из пиджака она выживает несколько купюр, кладёт их на стол и до того, как Джон успевает что-то сказать, протягивает открытую ладонь. Он смотрит на неё в недоумении, пока Кэт не качает головой и не произносит:

— Телефон, Джон.

Быстрый поиск по карманам ничего не даёт — и только потом Джон вспоминает, что наверняка оставил свой мобильный в офисе, под завалами из так и не прочитанных заявлений, которые дожидаются своего часа. Он беспомощно смотрит на неё, не зная, что положено произносить в таких случаях, и разводит руками. Кэт явно не удивлена, она быстро пишет на салфетке свой номер — и Джон ждёт несколько секунд, чтобы не смазать чернила, когда он складывает её пополам и убирает в карман. Когда он поднимает голову, Кэт уже выходит из кафе без слов прощания. Она проходит мимо окна, не поднимая головы, ожесточённо печатая на телефоне; Джон её не окликает.

Вместо этого он в задумчивости допивает свою воду, то и дело возвращаясь к отдельным местам разговора. Несмотря на то, что Кэт предложила помощь, она так ни разу и не сказала, в чём конкретно она будет заключаться. Скорее всего, Кэт будет поддерживать его так же, как и просит от него — но Джону сейчас нужнее информация, со своими эмоциями он может справиться сам.

Джон возвращается обратно в Институт — ещё в кафе он понимает, что времени прошло совсем немного, и что укрыться в относительно безопасности своей необжитой квартиры у него не получится. В архивах царит обычная уже тишина — слишком напряженная, рождённая от безысходности и страха; Джон подчёркнуто не обращает внимания на Мартина, эхо шагов разносится слишком чётко. Джон никак не может забыть слова Кэт — никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что вот-вот войдёт лицом вперёд в натянутую паучью сеть. Поэтому он выбирает Тима — несмотря на все разногласия между ними, он соглашается поговорить, до тех пор пока в поле зрения нет ни одного магнитофона. Краем уха Джон слышит тихий щелчок, очень далеко, как бы не за соседней стеной, но Тиму ничего об этом не говорит, только расспрашивает про странных людей, которые возможно приходили, пока сам Джон был в Америке. Тим отвечает неохотно и односложно, но слово за слово, он рассказывает, что да, к ним приходили, что они требовали зеркало из Хранилища Артефактов.

По описанию Джон узнает Кэт: она слишком выделяется. Но остальных сложно даже соотнести со знакомыми Сущностями, и замкнутость Тима, его неготовность отвечать хоть сколько-то развёрнуто не помогает привнести ясность. Джон спрашивает всё больше и больше вопросов, не обращая внимания на его растущий дискомфорт, и в конце концов, Тим просто разворачивается на пятках, не утруждая себя какими-то объяснениями, и скрывается в глубине архивов.

Джон за ним не идёт, прекрасно зная, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, но всё равно дёргается следом, успевая себя остановить прежде, чем вопросы сорвутся с языка; ему нужно _знать_ , нужно _понять_ , и невыносимый зуд под кожей сильнее, чем обычно. Он выдыхает несколько раз — так глубоко, как только может, пока не заболит под ребрами, выуживает полусмятую пачку сигарет и закуривает, не трудясь выйти на улицу.

Терпкий привкус оседает на языке, приводя в себя — Джон разгоняет вокруг себя дым, едва не тушит недокуренную сигарету о собственную ладонь, глубоко погрузившись в собственные мысли, и оглянувшись через плечо, затаптывает окурок каблуком. Если они не успеют или не смогут остановить Неведомое, то мусор — и даже источник открытого огня в архивах — будет последней из их проблем.

Немного придя в себя, Джон закрывается в кабинете, не желая видеть на себе подозрительные взгляды — их разговор с Тимом не мог не остаться незамеченным, и Джон не хочет знать, какие новые сплетни из этого родятся. Вместо этого он закапывает себя в никогда не кончающуюся сортировку показаний, едва уделяя им внимание — он раздумывает над тем, сколько реально может отдать Кэт, хочет ли он вообще обещать что-то, не зная, насколько полезной она будет? Даже сам с собой он не может договориться; скачущие мысли становятся идеальным сопровождением для монотонной, рутинной работы. Когда Джон отрывается от сортировки, то с удивлением понимает, что уже вечер — часы мерно тикают, показывая половину шестого, коробка перед ним пуста наполовину, файлы разложены по ровным стопкам.

Когда ему больше не на чём сосредотачиваться, прочие ощущения возвращаются разом: ноют виски от застывшей на лице сосредоточенной гримасы, в глаза будто насыпали песка. Во рту сухо, и Джон машинально подносит ко рту появившуюся на столе кружку и отпивает остывший чай, непонятно когда принесённый Мартином. Он не может вспомнить, чтобы кто-то разговаривал с ним вообще, не помнит стука в дверь; на секунду забытая паранойя готова встряхнуться ото сна, но Джон успокаивает себя силой и напоминает о данном обещании. Он будет доверять — даже если его это убьёт, даже если это будет последним его решением.

Несмотря на то, что пока ещё рано — по его меркам точно — Джон не думает, что сегодня останется в архивах допоздна. Возможно, в другой ситуации, он сделал бы короткий перерыв, ровно на столько времени, чтобы хватило бы чтобы умыться, выкурить очередную сигарету и размять ноги — но не сегодня. Сегодня Джон вымотан кажущейся бессмысленной встречей, вереницей собственных беспокойных мыслей, поэтому он только по привычке перебирает файлы в коробке, откладывая момент, когда ему придётся покинуть мнимую безопасность своего офиса.

Когда Джон наконец собирается с духом и выходит в общее пространство, то он старается не встретится случайно глазами с Базирой или Дейзи, которые тоже собираются уходить — они обе порой задерживаются дольше, чем Тим и Мелани, которые иногда уходят сразу после обеда. У него нет настроения что-то объяснять, Джону самому нужно многое обдумать, перед тем, как он будет готов отвечать на чужие вопросы. По пути к выходу он то и дело трогает салфетку в кармане, не решаясь даже забить номер в наконец-то найденный телефон; даже это кажется слишком большим шагом. Но возможность и обещание, стоящие за простыми цифрами, словно снимают часть груза с плеч — и Джон впервые за долгое время не боится вечером закрыть глаза. Он даже кивает Мартину на прощание, выходя за дверь.

* * *

Мартин провожает взглядом его слишком прямую спину, вопреки ожиданиям не согнутую усталостью, и подхватывается тоже — сегодня вечером у него встреча. Почему-то Мартину кажется, что он знает, кто именно оставил Джона в таком состоянии; он хорошо запомнил глаза той женщины, что приходила требовать зеркало — их нереальную глубину и яркость, пронзительное внимание, что сопровождало каждое её движение.

Он надеется только, что Джон не загнал сам себя в очередной невыполнимый договор, пообещав больше, чем может отдать; с Джоном это скорее правило, чем исключение, поэтому надежда слабая и почти несуществующая. Дейзи и Базира прощаются с ним кивками, без лишних слов — Мартин отвечает им тем же, не пытаясь играть в дружелюбие. У него даже сейчас нет никаких оснований им доверять, даже сейчас; слишком мало времени прошло, слишком далеко ото всех себя поставила Базира, слишком нервно Дейзи реагировала на любое неверное движение. И Мартин не может простить злой розовый шрам на шее Джона, который никак не желает затягиваться и оставляет пятна сукровицы на измятых рубашках.

Привычная и родная тревога заставляет взглянуть в сторону офиса Архивиста — даже несмотря на то, что Мартин своими глазами видел, как Джон уходит, он никак не может в это поверить. Он ожидает увидеть тонкую полоску света под дверью, услышать шуршание перекладываемых бумаг; его встречает темнота и тишина пустых архивов. Единственная горящая лампа нервно мигает под потолком, и Мартин вздрагивает и запихивает ноутбук в сумку, закидывая её на плечо.

Куртку он накидывает уже на ходу, находит в кармане связку ключей и плотно сжимает их в ладони. Мартин последний, кто уходит — он выключает свет, стараясь не думать о том, что может притаиться в темноте, стараясь не обращать внимания на оставшееся от Прентисс желание судорожно отряхнуться, избавляясь от фантомного ощущения, что что-то ползёт вверх по ногам. И всё равно, когда приглушённый, рассеянный свет из холла ложится на верхние ступеньки, он останавливается, не пытаясь больше перескакивать через две ступеньки, переводит дыхание и поднимается уже спокойно. За стойкой уже пусто — даже Рози ушла, оставив после себя девственно чистую рабочую поверхность. Мартин как-то видел её ежедневник: ровные списки дел, кодированые по цветам встречи, безупречная, расписанная по минутам жизнь. Когда Мартин пытался вести ежедневник, то забывал про него на второй день — слишком мало приходилось открывать блокнот.

И это было даже до Института; сейчас у него осталась только работа и редкие, наполненные горечью визиты к матери, и это явно не стоит того, чтобы записывать. Мартин не забудет и так.

На улицу он выскальзывает через пока ещё не закрытый главный вход — несмотря на то, что официальные часы работы уже закончились, Исследовательский отдел наверняка не пустует. Ещё когда Мартин работал в библиотеке, он всегда удивлялся кипучей, бурной деятельности — казалось, что те, кто работают в исследовательском, не знают про сон и отдых; часто ему приходилось даже выгонять их, вымотанных недостатком сна и раздражённых, стоило только кому-то повысить голос в читальном зале. Сейчас он улыбается воспоминаниям — а тогда перевод в Архивы и первая встреча с Джоном, Тимом и Сашей показалась кошмаром. Мартин коротко встряхивает головой и возвращается в настоящее, не позволяя себе слишком долго жалеть о прошлом. Сейчас есть дела важнее.

На визитке, которую Невилл оставил тогда, была только деловая информация: клиника, емэйл, номер телефона. Но сейчас Мартин уверенно вбивает в навигатор адрес — и глядя на результат, решает, что долгую прогулку стоит отложить на другой раз. До ближайшей станции метро он всё равно идёт не торопясь, позволяя мерному ритму шагов приглушить вечную фоновую тревожность; он не думает ни о чём, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы не задеть локтями таких же прохожих, спускается в метро, лавируя в плотном потоке людей.

Уже в поезде он откидывается на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза. Порой, после особенно мерзких показаний, ему чудится в каждом лице оскаленная враждебная морда, готовая вот-вот броситься вперёд, сейчас же он слишком остро чувствует собственную усталость, которая идеально повторяет усталость на лицах вокруг. Обычные люди с обычными жизнями и выматывающей работой — таким мыслям Мартин улыбается горько и тут же напоминает себе, что он ничем не отличался до недавнего времени. И не отличается до сих пор, разве только чередой несчастливых выборов; про тонкие, натянутые до визга нити, которые он видит краем глаза, Мартин старается не думать.

В его вагоне мало людей, поэтому он не торопясь встаёт у дверей, ожидая нужной станции, сверяется на всякий случай с картой метро — никак не отпускающий его, даже после стольких лет, страх пропустить свою остановку — и выходит одним из первых. Уже на улице его встречает прохладный вечерний воздух, резко контрастирующий с влажным теплом подземки — и Мартин ёжится от внезапного порыва ветра, глубже запихивает руки в карманы куртки и ускоряет шаг.

Он не сразу находит нужное ему здание, прячущееся за крохотным парком. Это старая застройка, в престижном районе, и Мартин пытается хотя бы приблизительно прикинуть сколько может стоить аренда, путается в цифрах и со вздохом отодвигает подальше совершенно ненужные размышления. С подсветкой от телефона он изучает звонки у входа, прищуривается, пытаясь найти фамилию — звучащую совершенно непривычно, потому что для Мартина Невилл всегда был просто Невиллом. Дверь для него открывается без лишних вопросов.

Поднимаясь по лестнице он то и дело нервно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы — несмотря на всё терпение и доброжелательность, которые были между ними во время телефонных разговоров, встреча лицом к лицу всегда несколько иное дело. И Мартин всегда был склонен видеть в чужих словах слишком многое, порой даже то, что никто и не думал закладывать. Когда-то это было базовым инструментом для выживания, но сейчас — сейчас Мартин напоминает себе, что Невилл предложил помощь по доброй воле.

Верить в это получается плохо, как и всегда, впрочем, и Мартин уверен, что у него сейчас испуганные глаза; он отмахивается от этой мысли и поднимает руку, чтобы коротко постучать только один раз. Давняя нервная привычка требует от него постучать ещё раз — вдруг его не услышали — но вопреки всем ожиданиям дверь распахивается мгновенно, словно Невилл ждал его всё это время; Мартин бы не удивился, если бы так и оказалось. Он проходит внутрь, стягивает потрёпанные кроссовки и теребит в руках куртку, пока Невилл не забирает её из рук с добродушным смешком.

У него большая квартира, соответствующая зарплате дантиста. Мартин чувствует себя удивительно не к месту среди прямых линий и светлого дерева; привычное желание втянуть голову в плечи и извиниться за каждое реальное и воображаемое неудобство, которое он причиняет, борется с горящим внутри любопытством. Любопытство побеждает, и он осторожно садится на стул, сплетая пальцы, чтобы не показать, насколько сильно у него дрожат руки.

— Не стоит так волноваться, Мартин, — Невилл садится напротив с мягкой улыбкой, которую Мартин часто видел в зеркале; только у Невилла она получается на удивление искренней, без следа того притворства, которое порой заменяет оптимизм у самого Мартина.

— Я не волнуюсь, — отвечает он без заминки, даже зная, что лжёт. И Невилл знает тоже, но позволяет лжи остаться незамеченной, принимая слова Мартина на веру. Единственное, что он себе позволяет, это короткое:

— Как скажешь, — которое не несёт в себе и следа осуждения или злости, только спокойное принятие факта. Он спрашивает, спохватившись, с коротким жестом в сторону чайника:

— Чаю?

— Нет, не сегодня, спасибо, — Мартин не уверен, что сможет удержать в себе что-то помимо обычной воды, даже несмотря на то, что желудок сводит от голода. Так же как не уверен, что сможет выдержать этот разговор без того, чтобы удариться в излишние эмоции. Поэтому Мартин медлит — страх замораживает его на месте, не даёт сказать то, что хочется.

— Итак, — наконец произносит Невилл после затянувшейся паузы.

— Итак, — эхом вторит ему Мартин; со своей эхолалией он смирился давно и даже не пытается её удержать за зубами. Невилл не торопит его — и он благодарен, потому что даже так фраза получается скомканной и торопливой:

— Мне необходимо понять, что с собой делать, — он привычно начинает разговор с середины, не пытаясь следовать этикету. С Невиллом это бессмысленно, и Мартин хочет услышать ответ, который может прояснить хоть что-то. Для него самым первым выходом кажется самый простой; Мартин уверен, что он пока ещё может умереть, но Мартин трус — он не хочет делать этого, по крайне мере, своими руками. Поэтому ответа Невилла он ждёт, затаив дыхание, надеясь, что есть что-то ещё.

— Если кратко — то ничего, — Невилл пожимает плечами, — Пока ещё ты можешь попросить покровительства у других аспектов, но Паутина не отпускает так просто.

— Но я не смогу просто перестать быть….этим?

— Мне жаль, — ответ Невилла не ответ в полном смысле, но лучше, чем никакого ответа вовсе. Мартин втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и вскидывает голову, когда Невилл предлагает слишком небрежным тоном для смысла слов:

— Или ты можешь попробовать научиться контролировать свои силы.

В оглушительной тишине хорошо слышно, как под окном смеётся подгулявшая компания; Мартин не может притворяться слишком долго, что не думал об этом вовсе — он помнит собственную уверенность в их первую встречу, пьянящее чувство власти над кем-то. Но отлично помнит и собственный ужас, когда первая эйфория схлынула — и оставила после себя пустоту и сосущий, нутряной голод, который нельзя было утолить обычной едой.

Ждущему реакции Невиллу Мартин только резковато кивает — и беззвучно открывает рот, пытаясь объяснить все сжирающие его изнутри сомнения. В его голове все опасения звучат разумно и убедительно, целый список вопросов, которые требуют немедленного ответа, подготовлены заранее. Но сейчас он не может выдавить из себя и звука, только шумно сглатывает и вздрагивает, когда на его руку ложится тёплая ладонь.

Невилл подчёркнуто смотрит в сторону, давая пространство и время, чтобы прийти в себя; Мартин считает про себя до десяти, выдыхает через нос и смаргивает непонятно когда набежавшие слёзы.

— Это очень тяжело, я понимаю, — Невилл говорит тихо, спокойным и размеренным тоном, и Мартин не сомневается, что он понимает. Он спрашивал пару раз, как именно Невилл оказался втянут во всё это, но не получив прямого ответа, перестал допытываться.

— Но необходимо, — отвечает Мартин дрожащим голосом, подскочившим на одну октаву, прокашливается и пытается снова, — Для меня нет иного выхода.

— Необязательно, — Невилл встаёт и продолжает говорить пока наливает им обоим по стакану воды, — Теоретически, можно прожить годы не становясь чем-то отличным от человека и не углубляясь в свой аспект. Для этого нужен только хороший самоконтроль и собственное желание.

— Но?.. — Мартин слышит невысказанное противоречие и нажимает, потому что он хочет принять решение с открытыми глазами: он устал от нехватки информации, от постоянного выбора между плохим и ужасным.

— Вокруг Института сейчас слишком много активности, — Невилл вздыхает и постукивает ногтями по столу, — И я не уверен, что у тебя будет возможность остаться в стороне.

— Скорее всего нет, — Мартин трёт лоб и признается, — И я не уверен, что хочу оставаться в стороне.

— Хорошо, — на самом деле, в этом нет ничего хорошего, они оба это понимают, вот только ничего другого в подобной ситуации не скажешь.

— Думаю, это и впрямь будет лучшим выходом, — Мартин кивает самому себе и распрямляет плечи. Он уверен, что ещё не раз пожалеет о своём решении, но когда было по-другому?

— Тогда, мы можем начать прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не могу научить тебя чему-то полноценно, — Невилл извиняюще улыбается, не оставляя, впрочем, места для возражений, — К сожалению — или к счастью для меня — я никогда не был хорошо знаком с принципами Моли.

За прошлые разговоры Невилл хотя и кратко, но понятно объяснил те термины, которые были у него в ходу; посланное Джоном ещё из Америки письмо Мартин распечатал и исчёркал выделителями разных цветов. Чего он не успел сделать, так это примириться с тем, что он теперь тоже входит в сонм монстров, питающихся чужим страхом. От лишнего напоминания его мутит, стол перед глазами плывёт; Мартин заставляет себя сосредоточиться на голосе Невилла, отметая в сторону собственные ощущения.

— На самом деле, основы не отличаются особо у разных аспектов, — Невилл щёлкает пальцами, подбирая слова, и отчётливо расслабляется, когда у него наконец получается.

— Это всегда больше про ощущения и логику сна, чем про конкретные действия, про ассоциации и впечатления. Здесь важно понять какие именно чувства и эмоции ты ассоциируешь со своими силами, что заставляет тебя чувствовать готовность применить их.

Мартин прикрывает глаза, стараясь найти хоть что-то из того, о чём говорит Невилл, нащупать тонкую грань между самим собой и новым, растущим внутри существом, которое любит чужой страх и беспомощность. Сперва ему кажется, что Невилл ошибся — и что Мартин ошибся тоже, принял желаемое за действительное. Но потом он вспоминает собственные азарт и удовлетворение, когда ему удавалось уговорить Джона уйти домой пораньше — пускай порой и не совсем честными методами, перемежая просьбы с откровенным шантажом; те разы, когда ему удавалось погасить конфликт, заранее понять, как будет развиваться ситуация. Когда Мартин заранее знал, какие из его поступков подтолкнут к иному исходу, когда стоит притвориться совсем бесполезным и слабым, когда сплести на ходу убедительную ложь. Он не хочет думать о том, что он почти всю жизнь принадлежит Матери Марионеток и понял это только сейчас; он кивает Невиллу, показывая, что понимает, и тот продолжает:

— Нет двух похожих аватаров, как нет двух похожих применений их сил. Да, внутри аспекта есть определённые тенденции, но даже у двух представителей одного аспекта будут различия в том как и каким образом они используют свои силы.

И Мартин вспоминает Джона и Элайаса, и абсолютно разное ощущение от их Взгляда, одно — словно тяжёлая рука на загривке принуждая склонить голову — и второе, больше похожее на утяжеленное одеяло, давящее, но не неприятное. Больше у него нет возможностей для сравнения — он не уверен, что Хелен и Майкл вообще являются двумя отдельными личностями, а не частью чего-то большего.

— Пределы твоих возможностей будут расти постепенно, — Невилл прерывается, отпивает большой глоток и улыбается самому себе, — И, на самом деле, это, пожалуй, все основы, что я могу тебе дать. Пока что точно — тебе нужно самому понять, к чему именно у тебя талант, где лежат твои сильные и слабые стороны.

Он медлит, явно собираясь сказать, что-то ещё, и Мартин покрывается холодным потом в ожидании. До этого Невилл никогда не пытался смягчить правду, какой бы ужасной она не была, так почему сейчас он явно не может найти нужных слов — или боится произнести те, что уже есть.

— И самое главное… — Невилл вздыхает и продолжает на одном дыхании:

— Я не могу провести тебя в Мансус, — на его лице искреннее сожаление, и Мартин не сомневается в правдивости слов, но облегченно выдыхает всё равно. Он не понимает до конца, что такое Мансус и почему ему надо там побывать — Невилл не в силах объяснить, он не в силах понять. В его представлении Мансус больше существо, чем место; больше загадка, чем руководство. Умом он понимает, что для Невилла это скорее вопрос веры, но для самого Мартина это не имеет особого значения — ему важнее научиться практическому применению своих сил, из какого источника они бы не приходили.

Полностью с новой реальностью его существования Мартина их полезность не примиряет, зато возможность впервые повлиять на что-то прямо, взять хоть часть контроля в свои руки — быть не беспомощным наблюдателем, но участником, неважно насколько полезным… Это определённо стоит того — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Мартину не придётся, пересиливая себя, жрать людей с улиц. Он надеется, что до такого никогда не дойдёт, но не может не помнить показания несчастного сироты, жившего у Филдинга, эксперимент над Анабелль. Мартин говорит себе, что не опустится до такого, прекрасно зная, что голод вынудит и не на такое. В прошлый раз ему хватило подтолкнуть кассира в магазине на углу рядом с его домом украсть часть выручки; Мартин не хочет знать, что от него потребуется в следующий.

— Это не важно, — говорит он, делая мысленную пометку спросить об этом потом, — Но у меня всё ещё есть вопросы, если ты не против?

— Конечно, — Невилл улыбается, в последний раз сжимает его руку и встаёт с коротким пояснением, — Будет проще, если я смогу писать.

Мартин достаёт свою собственную записную книжку — карманного формата, линованные страницы покрыты обрывками идей, неудачными строфами, но сейчас он открывает чистую страницу и пытается кратко записать те вопросы, которые сформулировал заранее.

Мартин знает, что всё равно упускает нюансы — это неизбежно, но сейчас важнее общая картина, и Невилл размахивает руками по мере своего объяснения, оживлённо и долго говорит, в какой-то момент даже вскакивая со стула. Мартин старается записывать за ним, сколько успевает, даже если это непонятные даже ему самому сокращения — он надеется только, что сможет потом понять недостающее из контекста.

Самое главное в том, что когда почти перед уходом Невилл предлагает попробовать — просто чтобы проверить, ничего серьёзно. Мартин соглашается с опаской, предлагает самое безвредное, что может придумать. Он попробует заставить Невилла снять свою бабочку; Невилл соглашается с энтузиазмом и скрещивает руки на груди, впивается пальцами в предплечья.

В темноте под веками Мартин пытается понять, что именно является его спусковым крючком; эмоции под его пальцами рассыпаются карточным веером — злость и отчаяние, короткие вспышки боли и яркие звёзды счастья. Ничего не подходит, и Мартин уже почти теряет терпение, когда он вспоминает особенно резкий разнос от Джона, ещё когда архивы были просто местом, где он работал. Он вспоминает плотно перемешанные обиду и стыд, жгучие, кислые слова на языке, которые рвались наружу — и почти сразу же ощущает туго затянутые вокруг пальцев тонкие струны.

Когда Мартин открывает глаза, то задыхается на секунду — перед ним всё заткано паутиной, длинные косы связей тянутся от него и Невилла в разные стороны, пропадая в пространстве. Мартин перебирает их осторожно, кончиками пальцев ощущая вибрацию и дрожь проходящие по струнам — он уверен, что мог бы сыграть симфонии и пьесы, организуя мир так, как нравится ему, как удобно ему. Но не сейчас, сейчас он сосредотачивается на той самой обиде — что он никогда не будет достаточен сам по себе, что всегда есть кто-то лучше, что на Мартина всегда будут смотреть свысока — и он ничего не может с этим сделать, даже если захочет. Мартин тянет за нити.

Время растягивается бесконечной пружиной, когда власть облекает его словно мантия, и Невилл закрывает глаза, сжимает зубы — на висках наливаются сиянием до этого невидимые шрамы — и дёрганными движениями развязывает и стягивает с шеи свою бабочку. Как только полоска ткани опускается на стол, Мартин расслабляет руки — нити выскальзывают из пальцев, оставляя после себя острое чувство потери, прежняя уверенность слезает с него высохшей шкуркой. У него получилось.

И Мартин верит в то, что он сможет если не остановить бросившееся на него из темноты очередное чудовище, то хотя бы выиграть несколько драгоценных секунд, дать себе шанс сбежать. Мартин верит, что этого достаточно. Но даже с этим оправданием не в силах толком посмотреть на себя в зеркало, а видя Джона в узких коридорах — проскальзывает мимо без единого слова. Мартину стыдно.

* * *

Они сталкиваются в Архивах, одинаково не готовые посмотреть друг другу в глаза; Мартин исчезает в комнате отдыха, бормоча что-то про чай. Джон молча кивает и не чувствует разочарования, когда только вечером понимает, что его кружка так и осталась в сушилке. Рано или поздно им придётся поговорить — но Джон решает, что лучше поздно. Он не хочет слышать ещё одну ужасающую историю про выбор и его последствия — и точно не от Мартина, которого Джон должен был защитить. Но не смог; собственное бессилие привычно переплавляется в злость, подпитывающую его бесконечное движение вперёд.

Он с ожесточением закапывается в ещё не разобранные коробки, просматривает показания, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что может помочь, чувствуя, как так необходимое время утекает сквозь пальцы. У него есть всего несколько коротких дней, чтобы найти что-то лучше, чем запас взрывчатки, покоящейся в туннелях — и это один из худших запасных планов. Потому что Тим слишком упрям, потому что в его глазах в эти дни то и дело проскальзывает опасное равнодушие к собственной жизни; не то чтобы Джон не был знаком с ощущением, но Тим сдался ему полностью и только тщательно выстроенный фасад не даёт ему развалиться на куски. И Джон не хочет им рисковать.

С Кэт он поддерживает постоянный контакт — сперва только чтобы продолжить начатый в кафе разговор, получить необходимые объяснения. Без особых успехов: сообщения становятся неразберихой из букв и цифр, из динамика слышно только шипение и скрежет. Поэтому, несмотря на всё своё нежелание, Джон первым предлагает ещё одну встречу. Кэт долго молчит — настолько, что он сперва хочет отправить сообщение заново, но решает подождать. Когда она отвечает, то обходится без лишних слов, только дата, время и место.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, эта встреча проходит гораздо легче — он объясняет, что пока не готов настолько довериться кому-то, не готов быть тем, кому настолько доверяют, и Кэт только мерно кивает в такт его словам, пожимает плечами и не кажется хоть сколько-то удивлённой. Возможно, что она ожидала подобного — Джон торопливо добавляет, что не отказывается поддерживать с ней контакт и готов помочь, чем сможет, если выдастся такая возможность. В ответ на это она смеётся, но потом говорит, что так даже лучше, что у них ещё будет возможность узнать друг друга; Джон пытается объясниться большим количеством работы, приближающимся Ритуалом, найти хоть что-то, чтобы не отнимать у себя часы активности. Кэт смеривает его скептическим взглядом и говорит, что Мансусу всё равно — время там идёт совершенно по-другому.

Джон понимает её сразу и знает, что Кэт слышит его раздраженный вздох. Она только объясняет, как пройти в Мансус самостоятельно, как именно найти или позвать её внутри сна — и это знание одновременно гораздо проще и гораздо сложнее, чем слова, в которые оно заключено. Оно не укладывается в привычные понятия, которые Джон использует всю свою жизнь, не желает умещаться в ровную цепочку объяснений; интуиция и догадки, две вещи, которые всегда выводили Джона из себя. Он любит факты и доказательства, простые выводы, которые всегда вписываются в реальность, но об этом стоит забыть.

Когда Джон спрашивает, почему он не может позвать её просто по имени — которое послужит той же цели — Кэт не смеётся и даже не вздыхает. Она только объясняет, что Архивист и Пророчица не просто слова. Как она говорит, это не прозвища и не титулы — но их собственная, изменившаяся под светом Фонаря, суть. Джон никогда не перестанет быть Архивистом полностью; Кэт никогда не сможет отделить от себя Провидицу. Прежняя слабая надежда, что возможно, когда-нибудь, Джон сможет уволиться по-настоящему и забыть всё происходящее как страшный сон, умирает в муках; Кэт смеётся над ним — без злобы, грустно и понимающе, когда он закрывает глаза и тихо, но с чувством (поминает Элайаса). Они прощаются не друзьями, но приятелями, и Джона грызёт желание попробовать новую возможность на практике; он спрашивает у Кэт, будет ли она сегодня в Мансусе — в ответ она только неопределённо пожимает плечами и говорит: «Узнай сам».

Его сны больше не наполнены эхом чужих кошмаров, и он открывает глаза в Лесу, где больше не чувствует себя чужим; Джон не знает, откуда, но под его рукой стоит масляная лампа — старая и покрытая патиной, послушно зажигающаяся от одного прикосновения, удобно ложащаяся в руку, словно она всегда там была. С ней Лес перестаёт так давить со всех сторон, становится если не полностью безопасным — за деревьями то и дело мелькают светлые крылья, из коры вырываются запятнанные янтарной смолой ладони — но хотя бы знакомым.

Когда он зовёт Провидицу — сначала упрямо пытаясь назвать её «Кэт», но губы слипаются вместе, нагромождение звуков не имеет никакого смысла — свет его лампы собирается в тонкий, ослепительный луч, вытягивается вдаль, петляя между деревьями. Джон следует за ним, ни на секунду не забывая, что это сон: под босыми ступнями хрустят ветки и крошечные тела мотыльков, с веток вперемешку свисает паутина и волосы; Джон смотрит только вперёд.

Нужные тропы сплетаются между собой и перетекают одна в другую, то и дело норовя завести собой в чащу — но на нужных развилках луч света ведёт его за собой, на опасных поворотах подсвечивает едва заметно мерцающие нити. Джон не опускает взгляд, иначе почти исчезающая, петляющая тропка закрутится спиралью прямо перед его глазами, и он так и останется в Лесу навечно.

Провидица уже ждёт его, привычный фонарь в её руке сияет ярко, путеводной звездой прокладывая длинную дорожку света на земле. Свою лампу Джон не гасит — в ней всё равно никогда не кончится масло, поэтому он только прикручивает фитиль, переминается с ноги на ногу и спрашивает:

— Что дальше?

Провидица не отвечает сразу: она привычным движением расправляет складки на юбке, улыбается одним уголком рта и только после этого отвечает:

— Сегодня я покажу тебе Двери.

Этой ночью Провидица первый раз проводит его вглубь Мансуса — вдаль от Леса, уже хоть сколько-то привычного, вдаль от знакомых каменных нагромождений на границе с деревьями, пока далёкие прежде белые стены не поднимаются внезапно прямо над головой, загородив собой небо — Джон вынужден остановиться на мгновение, чтобы перестала кружиться голова.

Рядом с ним Провидица нетерпеливо тянет его за запястье дальше, под вздымающиеся каменные арки, туда, где снова начинается полумрак, разбитый редкими сияющими точками. Вокруг них смыкается плотная толпа, из которой тут и там поднимаются руки с лампами, фонарями и лампадами всех мастей; Провидица тут же присоединяется к ним, после короткого промедления и Джон отворачивает фитиль, присоединяя свой свет к сонму остальных. Лучи то и дело выхватывает из темноты обрушившиеся колонны, вздымающиеся вокруг каменные зубы; нескончаемый поток мертвецов то и дело поворачивает в их сторону головы, пустые глазницы, оскаленные в вечной улыбке зубы, протянутые к тёплым телам руки.

Провидица не обращает на них внимания больше, чем на мух — к хватающим её рукам она прикасается легко, обманчиво легко для вспыхивающего на месте контакта пламени. Вместо объяснения она только крепко сжимает запястье Джона, силой прикладывая его ладонь к высохшему лицу — и держит, пока его руку не прошивает жаром, пока его собственная жизнь не распускается огненным цветком, сжирая подаренное ей подношение. На короткое мгновения боль, терзающая Джона даже здесь, отступает, и он уже сам наклоняется вперёд, легко прикасаясь пальцами к высохшей коже. Миг опаляющего жара в кончиках пальцев, взметнувшееся пламя — и Джон пытается свернуть в сторону, охотясь за мертвыми, когда Провидица сжимает его руки в своих и шипит на грани слуха:

— Умеренность, Архивист, — она протискивается между идущими, игнорируя возмущённые возгласы, тянет Джона за собой и следующего протянувшего лапы мертвеца сжигает сама.

Джон хорошо запомнил иссушающий, пробирающий до костей холод, волнами обнявший его недалеко от громадных створок. Вопреки названию, Белая дверь вовсе не белая — а скорее, бронзовая, с прозеленью вокруг громадных петель, с круглыми кольцами вместо ручек. Её створки не закрыты, но слишком узкая щель между ними вынуждает проходить по одному, дожидаясь, когда предыдущий адепт пройдёт дальше. К ней подступает длинная, вьющаяся очередь, где он видит людей всех возрастов и национальностей, объединённых только одним сходством — на их лицах написано стремление пройти дальше, узнать больше, стать чем-то другим. Сам он перед дверью останавливается и, держа Провидицу за руку, увлёкает их обоих в сторону от толпы; Джон пытается сказать, что не хочет знать, что там за дверью; пытается спросить, чего ему это будет стоить. Но из горла не вырывается ни звука — только придушенный хрип.

Провидица тянет его за руку, вынуждая обернуться, замирает в невозможной позе — на полушаге, с поднятой ногой — и звонко смеётся, откинув голову.

— Здесь тебе придётся молчать, Архивист, хочешь ты этого или нет. Идём.

Она тянет его за запястье — крепко, но без боли, и ведёт за собой, обратно в толпу, толкает вперёд, в просвет между створками двери, успевая прошептать:

— Не бойся, Архивист, ты давно готов к этому.

Джон не может вспомнить, что было между тем мгновением, когда он, пошатнувшись, по инерции прикоснулся к бронзовой поверхности, и тем, когда над ним снова засияло небо, больше не скованное каменными потолками. По сторонам открывались зияющие пасти пустых коридоров, стены покрыты словами на сотнях языков, и они манят к себе, обещают секреты, которые никто больше не сможет рассказать. Джон не успевает сделать и шага к ним — на плечо ложится рука, и Провидица обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в лицо. Кожа вокруг её глаз раскрошилась и истрескалась; она приоткрывает рот, указывает на горло — и не перестаёт улыбаться.

Она протягивает руку — открытая ладонь настолько человеческая, насколько возможно, папиллярные узоры заполнены золотой краской, короткие ногти обкусаны до мяса. Джон медлит только для того, чтобы снова убедиться — из горла не выходит ничего, кроме жалких хрипов — и крепко сжимает протянутую ладонь.

В никак не рассеивающемся мареве Джон смутно запомнил хлопающие на неощущаемом ветру синие шёлковые стяги — и хозяйку тех владений, не её лицо, но её голос. Сам он говорить не может, как не старается — и вынужден остаться гостем в разговоре, который ведётся знаками и цветами; Провидица рядом с ним активно жестикулирует, пока Джон баюкает разнывшуюся от обжигающего холода руку. Ветер доносит издалека лязг скрещивающихся мечей, над Садом Огней вспыхивают и тут же затухали прозрачные всплески цвета.

Он пропускает момент, когда разговор между Провидицей и здешней хозяйкой останавливается — или заканчивается вовсе, без слов ему не удаётся понять даже предмета их разговора; когда хозяйка обращается к нему напрямую, её голос легко перекрывает все прочие шумы.

— Хорошо, что мы встретились, Архивист, — её взгляд из-за тёмных очков Джон чувствует всем телом, — Когда-то меня называли Терезой, и ты можешь обращаться ко мне так же.

Она не делает ни единого движения в его сторону, только смотрит — такое внимание редко заканчивается для него чем-то хорошим; Джон не чувствует страха, когда он пытается изобразить что-то отдалённо похожее на поклон. Она коротко смеётся и встаёт со своего кресла, намекая, что им пора.

— Приходи ещё, Архивист, — она улыбается ему на прощание, её прикосновение обжигает и замораживает одновременно; Джона трясёт. — Я рада всем путешественникам.

Он просыпается с ноющими суставами, с заново открывшимися ранами — прежде белые простыни покрыты точками запекшейся крови, но вместо ожидаемой боли Джон чувствует лишь пустоту на её месте, необъяснимую словами лёгкость; под его пальцами окно распахивается само собой, через плотную пелену облаков прорываются солнечные лучи.

Неожиданно хорошее настроение испаряется, стоит ему спуститься в архивы. Возле двери в его кабинет уже стоит Элайас, сложив руки за спиной, Джон старается его проигнорировать, но заранее знает, что все попытки обречены на провал. Поэтому он совсем не удивляется, когда Элайас за его спиной прочищает горло, и Джон вздыхает, прекрасно зная, что его ждёт очередная лекция на тему его «развития» и «прогресса»; он даже не пытается расшифровать очередные туманные ремарки, которые не несут никакого смысла.

— Да, Элайас? — спрашивает Джон устало, не особо надеясь на сколь бы то ни было прямой ответ, скорее на остатках прежнего уважения и никак не отмирающей привычке.

— Не здесь. Мой офис, там явно будет удобнее.

Иногда Джон жалеет, что не выбрал другое направление — руководство было бы таким же невыносимым, зато всегда есть возможность уволиться. Вместо того, чтобы как-то отреагировать он продолжает перекладывать показания, надеясь, что Элайас просто уйдёт. Вместо этого над самым его плечом раздаётся холодное:

— Сейчас, Джон.

По пути на верхние этажи он сверлит взглядом спину Элайаса, от всей души надеясь, что от этого у него как минимум будет изжога — такого не случится, конечно, но сама мысль уже приятно греет душу. Иногда, в такие моменты как сейчас, идеи Мелани кажутся безумно привлекательными, и Джон в красках представляет, как вкручивает нож в холодные голубые глаза и с удовлетворением замечает, как Элайас на секунду сбивается с шага и бормочет что-то под нос про «детские выходки».

Вопреки ожиданиям, Элайас даже не пытается тянуть вечную театральную паузу, он начинает говорить, не утруждая себя закрыть дверь кабинета:

— Убедись, что твои ассистенты будут присутствовать в Институте после обеда. Мне необходимо поговорить с вами. Со всеми.

— Я не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей, — Джон намеренно не садится на стул, не желая затягивать разговор дольше необходимого.

— Это не было предложением, Джон, — Элайас пытается поймать его взгляд, но быстро сдаётся и устало вздыхает. — Есть кое-что, что вам всем необходимо услышать.

Он едва не говорит «да, например то, что никому из нас нет смысла рисковать собой», и успевает вовремя себя остановить, прикусывая язык. Неизвестно, насколько много Элайасу известно про Танец и невозможность его осуществления; с Кэт они говорили в Мансусе, но Джон не собирается наивно верить в то, что одному из аватаров Ока недоступна эта информация. Вместо этого он только спрашивает:

— Что именно? Не будет ли проще, если ты выскажешь всё, что хочешь мне, а я потом передам остальным?

— Сейчас не время для мелких обид, Джон, — он говорит это с интонацией человека, вынужденного спорить с непослушным ребёнком; от ничем неприкрытого снисхождения Джона трясёт, но не успевает ничего сказать, когда Элайас продолжает:

— В своё время Гертруда тоже следила за подготовкой к Неведомому. В частности, она записала показания, относящиеся к прежней попытке ритуала, и я думаю, что вам полезно будет узнать, чего ожидать. Особенно учитывая некоторую, хм, авантюрность текущего плана действий.

— Да, действительно, как ещё назвать намерение взорвать музей, как не «авантюрностью», — Джон не скрывает яда в голосе, и Элайас отвечает с растущим раздражением:

— Пока что это лучшее, что у нас есть.

— Не может быть лучшим план, который включает в себя несколько килограммов взрывчатки! — это точно никак нельзя было удержать; Джон и не пытается. — Я не могу так рисковать чужими жизнями!

— Неведомое совсем близко, а других вариантов у тебя нет, — Элайас усаживается за стол и сводит вместе кончики пальцев, не пытаясь делать вид, что его хоть сколько-то заботит чужая сохранность, — Так что сейчас у нас нет возможности выбирать, как именно поступить.

— Нет никаких «нас», Элайас, — Джон выплёвывает ему в лицо, упираясь ладонями в стол и нависая над ним, сколько хватает роста, — И никогда не было.

— Если угодно, — Элайас никак не реагирует на его вспышку, не пытается отодвинуться — только улыбается, коротко и самодовольно. — Тем не менее, я настаиваю, чтобы ты послушал эту запись.

— Может быть, позже. Сейчас у меня есть другие, более важные дела.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, — Джон не может больше находится в этом офисе — слишком сильно желание перегнуться через стол и врезать Элайасу по лицу, хотя бы для того, чтобы стереть с его лица раздражающую ухмылку; к собственному сожалению, Джон никогда не был сторонником физических методов решения проблем, поэтому не удостаивает укол ответом. Вместо этого он разворачивается на каблуках, останавливаясь, когда в спину ему доносится мягкое:

— И, Джон? Воздержись пожалуйста от нежелательных встреч, — Элайас не угрожает, Элайас не просит. Он ставит перед фактом, не опускаясь до расписывания несомненно неприятных последствий. Джон дёрганно кивает, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать орать, стоя прямо на пороге. Вместо этого он вымещает злость на ни чем не повинной двери, захлопывая её за собой с такой силой, что дрожат стены. Мелочно он надеется, что портрет Магнуса свалится со своего крепления и огреет Элайаса по голове; у лестницы в архивы Джон выдыхает, пытаясь хотя как-то успокоиться. Злость внутри него заставляет руки трястись, когда он машинально сжимает в кармане телефон.

В чат с Кэт он заходит больше по привычке и тут же, не давая себе передумать, набивает короткое сообщение — она отвечает мгновенно, даже не трудясь называть адрес, просто скидывает ему свои координаты. Судя по ним, она совсем рядом, достаточно, для того чтобы не утруждать себя метро или автобусом, Джон может спокойно дойти пешком.

Он разворачивается, коротко бросает про непредвиденные дела в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Рози и толкает дверь из Института наружу. Тяжёлому взгляду, упирающемуся в спину, Джон показывает средний палец и не обращает внимания на тянущую его назад потребность вернуться в архивы. Привычным движением он выбивает из пачки сигарету и закуривает на ходу, забивая горьким дымом ноздри. От этого не начинают меньше дрожать руки, не перестаёт так быстро биться сердце; но Джону легче.

Кэт он видит издалека: по воздуху полощется аляповатый шарф, в небольшом парке больше ни души, несмотря на хорошую погоду. При его приближении она закладывают книгу, которую читала, пальцем, и двигается по скамейке, освобождая место. Он тяжело опускается рядом, вытягивая ноющую от нагрузки ногу, машинально скользит взглядом по обложке, читая название, и только после этого коротко приветствует Кэт.

Она отвечает тем же и терпеливо ждёт, пока Джон соберётся с мыслями; её молчаливое присутствие не давит и ничего не требует. Кэт просто существует в одном пространстве с ним, и уже от этого становится легче. Джон глубоко вдыхает и кратко пересказывает свой разговор с Элайасом, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не скрипеть зубами.

Когда он заканчивает, Кэт долго молчит, барабаня пальцами по обложке: от повторяющегося, ритмичного стука быстро начинает ломить в висках, и Джон вопреки собственным привычкам тянется, чтобы сжать её руку, останавливая настырный звук и вырывая Кэт из её размышлений. Она моргает, встряхивает волосами и тут же ухмыляется недобро и остро.

— Нежелательные, да? — произносит она нараспев — Джон так и не смог понять, почему она настолько недолюбливает Элайаса. Помимо очевидного, конечно — но он с трудом может представить себе, чтобы Кэт встречалась с ним лично, чтобы она была привязана к Институту; Джон говорит себе, что у него ещё будет возможность спросить.

— Хорошо, тогда пока сведём встречи к минимуму, — она задумчиво хмыкает, смотря вдаль, поворачивается к Джону и продолжает, — Мы можем поговорить в Мансусе, но только сегодня и завтра. Потом я не смогу появляться там. Какое-то время точно.

— Почему?

Кэт мрачнеет и неловко пожимает одним плечом, разом становится меньше и теребит в пальцах край шарфа — Джон понимает, что случайно задел больную точку, и уже готов извиниться, когда она говорит, кривя губы в отвращении:

— У меня тоже есть начальство. Только от моего нельзя отделаться, просто спрятавшись в Мансусе.

Ситуация, в которой находится Кэт, явно с трудом суммируется в нескольких словах, но Джон не намерен спрашивать больше, чем она готова рассказать добровольно; в конце концов, если бы кто-то начал допытываться, как дела обстоят у самого Джона, он явно не оценил бы. Поэтому он молча сидит рядом, пытаясь и не в силах подобрать хоть какие-то слова поддержки, и ограничивается тем, что прижимается плечом к Кэт. На секунду Джон представляет, что было бы, если бы Элайас терроризировал бы его и в Мансусе тоже и про себя радуется, что такого не случится.

— Возможно, нам стоить организовать группу поддержки для пострадавших от хтонических боссов, — размышляет он вслух, и Кэт рядом сперва фыркает, а потом смеётся уже в полный голос, открыто и заразительно. Когда она успокаивается и стирает с глаз выступившие слёзы, то говорит с сухим юмором в голосе:

— Было бы замечательно, но, боюсь, всё равно бесполезно.

— Так плохо? — Джон интересуется больше из вежливости, чтобы поддержать разговор, надеясь, что его странные способности в этот раз останутся в стороне, не принуждая Кэт говорить.

— Наш глава не особо любит, когда мы контактируем с «непосвящёнными», — она явно передразнивает чужой голос, хмурится и добавляет тише, но с той же искренней ненавистью, — Ублюдок.

Джон ищет способ разрядить обстановку и в итоге останавливается на очередном вопросе:

— И кто входит в эту несомненно ужасную группу?

— По мнению главы — все, кто не связаны с культом, — Кэт устало вздыхает и опирается локтями на колени, откладывая книгу в сторону, — Как ты понимаешь, это сильно сужает круг доступных для общения людей. И не людей тоже.

Джон понимает: он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз разговаривал с кем-то вне Института. Джорджи не в счёт, она больше, чем просто знакомый или друг; а кроме неё у Джона никого толком и нет. Не было, поправляет он себя и косится краем глаза на Кэт, которая наблюдает за особо смелой белкой и мурлыкает себе что-то под нос. Разговор на этом можно считать законченным — Джон сказал, всё, что хотел, поэтому он поднимается со скамейки, морщится, когда неудачно наступает на больную ногу, и не успевает попрощаться — Кэт успевает раньше и говорит, глядя на него снизу вверх:

— Я рада, что мы встретились, Джон, — она ослепительно улыбается ему, без следа своего обычного настороженного равнодушия — на щеках проваливаются ямочки, длинные серьги в ушах покачиваются от резкого движения. Она добавляет, с теплотой в голосе:

— И я говорю не только про сегодня.

Первым побуждением Джона становится сбежать без ответа — он чувствует, как медленно наливаются жаром кончики ушей, знает, что не может посмотреть Кэт в глаза; но он говорит всё равно, стараясь передать благодарность и признание если не словами, то хотя бы интонацией:

— Да, — и добавляет после короткого момента колебаний, — Я, я тоже рад.

* * *

— Джон? — Мартин легко стучит по косяку носком ботинка, больше обозначая своё присутствие, чем спрашивая разрешения войти, но всё равно дожидается, когда Джон поднимает голову от своих записей прежде чем проходит в офис, неловко прижимая к себе две кружки. Внутри ещё мрачнее, чем обычно: всего освещения — только лампа на столе, по углам клоками висит паутина, невидимая для кого-то другого, но Мартин отчётливо различает ячеистый узор. В воздухе висит стойкий запах старой бумаги, пеленой висит пыль; острое желание чихнуть собирается в носу и над глазами, и он медлит, чтобы не расплескать чай.

Джон неразборчиво ворчит себе под нос, делает хватательное движение свободной рукой и только после этого поднимает взгляд от файла, который читает — и подслеповато прищуривается, расслабляясь, когда понимает, кто именно стоит в дверях. После приглашающего жеста рукой и короткой перестановки, чтобы освободить место для чая, он снова погружается в файл и пропадает для остального мира.

Мартин ставит на стол полную кружку — над ней кольцами свивается пар, ручка выщерблена, когда-то яркий принт на боку выцвел и поистёрся — и медлит, не решаясь спросить то, что уже несколько дней никак не желает его отпускать. Он понимает, что на Джона и так много всего свалилось, но у него нет другого способа хоть как-то развеять собственные опасения. Но Джон не обращает на него никакого внимания, и он уже почти решает уйти и попробовать как-нибудь в другой раз, когда Джон поднимает голову и спрашивает:

— Да, Мартин?

Даже несмотря на то, что в его голосе нет ни следа обычного раздражения, Мартин вздрагивает всё равно и морщится, когда выпаливает, заикаясь на каждом слове:

— Я хотел спросить, что мы будем делать с Неведомым.

В ответ Джон откладывает в сторону файл и откидывается на спинку стула. На Мартина он не смотрит — вместо этого его взгляд прикован к потолку, словно пытаясь найти там что-то, что может помочь с ответами.

— Честно? Понятия не имею, — он вздыхает и трёт глаза, сбивая очки набок; на стёклах отчётливо видны отпечатки пальцев и осевшая пыль, и Мартин заранее готовится к резкой отповеди — он протягивает руку и осторожно сдёргивает очки с Джона, садится на стул и начинает методично протирать их краем собственной рубашки, опуская голову и сосредотачиваясь на собственном занятии.

Когда Мартин поднимает глаза, то Джон смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, то и дело дёргая себя за конец полураспустившейся косы; кожа на его щеках темнее, чем была раньше — или Мартину просто кажется. Он смотрит через стекло на свет, стирает последнее упрямое пятно и протягивает очки обратно.

В ответ на жест Джон только удивлённо моргает и не сразу реагирует — только после того, как Мартин прочищает горло, он отмирает и сперва путается в руках, удивлённо выдыхает:

— О, — и неуверенно забирает очки и вертит их в руках, складывая и раскладывая дужки, и не торопясь надевать их обратно. — Спасибо, Мартин.

— Не за что, — Мартин пожимает плечами и несмело напоминает:

— Так насчёт Неведомого…

— У меня ничего нет, — Джон устало смеётся и закрывает лицо, с силой трёт глаза и. Его следующие слова звучат глухо и отчаянно, когда он снова запускает руки в волосы:

— Ничего. Всё случится буквально через два дня, а я только и могу, что начитывать пыльные показания, от которых никакой помощи.

В его беспокойных руках коса рассыпается, не в силах выдерживать то количество нервной энергии, которое Джон вливает в каждое действие; длинные волосы расплёскиваются по плечам, и Мартин с тревогой замечает, что седины всё больше, что тяжёлые пряди слиплись в немытую паклю. Но хуже всего, что Джон не обращает на это никакого внимания: он только с удивлением смотрит на слетевшую резинку и собирает волосы в кривоватый хвост, явно не зная, чем ещё занять руки. Он говорит в такт движениям, едва заметно качая головой и то и дело замолкая в поисках слов:

— Всё, что мне остаётся — это только надеяться, что Кэт окажется права, и Неведомое действительно не представляет из себя никакой угрозы.

— Я помню, она говорила, когда была здесь, — произносит Мартин рассеянно и только потом понимает, что именно сказал; Джон замирает, резко выпрямляясь, на его лице усталость поразительным образом смешивается со страхом. Мартину хочется ободрить его хоть как-то, разжать нервно стиснутые пальцы. Мартин обхватывает ладонями собственную кружку и съёживается, спрашивая тихо:

— Она смогла с тобой связаться?

— Да, мы… — Джон машинально тянется к телефону, но одёргивает себя: протянутые пальцы дрожат, — Это было первым, что я спросил.

— Хорошо.

Невысказанные слова так и остаются невысказанными; Мартин не может найти в себе смелость первым нарушить молчание, разрушить иллюзию, что нет никакого ритуала, нависающего над головой, отбрасывая длинную тень. Ещё хуже, что он не может найти в себе силы поговорить про свой выбор — и с каждым днём всё тяжелее становится про него молчать, делать вид, что между ними ничего не изменилось, хотя Мартин прекрасно знает, что это не так. Джон знает — это видно по тому, как он избегает всех, но Мартина в особенности, по вороватым и осторожным взглядам, по необычной деликатности. Но поднять тему сейчас означает переложить это всё на плечи Джона; Мартин не может себе этого позволить. И вместо этого долго медлит, взвешивая «за» и «против», пока не говорит:

— Джон? — Мартин замирает, но потом решается и кладёт ладонь на до белизны сжатые пальцы — неожиданно горячие, кожа липкая и влажная, словно в лихорадке, — Мы справимся.

Он не знает, какой реакции ожидать от Джона, слишком хорошо помня и про арахнофобию, и про явное недовольство самим Мартином; но явно не того, что Джон оседает, разом, будто марионетка с перерезанными нитями, и закрывает глаза. Упрямая складка между его бровями если не разглаживается, то становится не такой глубокой, и сам Джон больше не похож на вот-вот готовую лопнуть струну.

— Да. Да, ты прав, — он говорит тихо, но искренне, длинно выдыхает и открывает глаза — в уголках собираются тонкие морщинки, не улыбкой, но её предвестником. И повторяет, с новой силой в голосе:

— Всё будет хорошо, — больше похоже, что он старается убедить сам себя; Мартин хочет ему верить всё равно. — Всё будет хорошо.

Они сидят в уютной тишине, не отнимая рук, пока момент не проходит; Мартин сбрасывает с себя сонное оцепенение, поводит начинающими затекать плечами. Джон не двигается, только внимательно следит за ним — под этим взглядом тяжело дышать, тяжело хоть сколько-то разумно думать; больше всего ему хочется прижать Джона к себе и никогда не отпускать, но это невозможно. Поэтому Мартин подхватывает свою кружку с уже остывшим чаем, который он не будет допивать, и встаёт со стула. Джон зовёт его, когда он почти выходит из кабинета:

— Мартин?

Он оборачивается на пороге, придерживая дверь; под светом лампы прихотливые тени на лице Джона скрывают и шрамы, и круги под глазами — он улыбается.

— Спасибо.

— Но я ничего…

Джон обрывает его на полуслове и повторяет снова, твёрдо, глядя в глаза:

— Спасибо.

Он не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому только снова пожимает плечами и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь, как никогда остро жалея, что не может сделать большего. И тут же останавливается, потому что именно сейчас он может. Мартин задумчиво шевелит пальцами, смотря на закрытую дверь — в голове формируются обрывки плана, который может и не сработать в долгой перспективе. Но пока что — и на короткое время — явно сделает жизнь легче; к тому же, это его шанс доказать собственную полезность.

Мартин кивает самому себе и пытается вспомнить где и когда он в последний раз видел Мелани — она непредсказуема в своих перемещениях, но обычно её легко найти, хотя бы по голосу, который она перестала понижать и почти все её интонации балансируют на грани с криком. На ходу он осторожно подбирает слова, но почти не сомневается, что она согласится — хотя бы для того, чтобы насолить Элайасу.

* * *

Ночью Джон встречается с Провидицей, привычно ждущей его у границы. Держась опушки Леса они проходят мимо Колодца, который никогда не бывает пуст и никогда не бывает полон — из него то и дело раздаются странные голоса, Провидица мимоходом проводит по заросшим мхом камням кончиками пальцев и усмехается своим мыслям; за телами мёртвых мотыльков не видно самой воды. Трава вокруг него слишком яркая, насыщенного зелёного цвета, мох цветёт взрывами бордового, жёлтого и красного, и от волны приторного, гнилостного запаха Джона едва не выворачивает наизнанку. Он слишком хорошо помнит затхлый, плесневый запах, едва ощутимо пронизанный сладостью — даже после того, как Архивы очистили от трупов червей, привкус этой вони навсегда впитался в стены, порой возвращаясь в полную силу.

Глубже этого они не заходят в Мансус, не дальше, чем требует того порог Белой Двери — отчасти потому что это просьба Джона, отчасти потому, что за ней разговаривать на порядок сложнее. И у Джона сейчас нет времени привыкать к тому специфическому методу общения, который адепты используют за ней — смесь жестов и воспоминаний, причудливо переплетённые между собой ощущения и цвета; Джон надеется, что ему не придётся использовать его постоянно.

Но сегодня тишина за Белой Дверью стала бы спасением — наполненные мучительным бездействием дни и слишком насыщенные ночи не делают ничего легче, только подпитывая цепочку тревожных мыслей, которые крутятся в голове словно карусель, не замолкают, требуют от него, бежать, пытаться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным. С обычной тревожностью Джон научился справляться уже давно; что делать с тревожностью, которая вызвана надвигающимся апокалипсисом он не знает.

Он не хочет разговаривать, но и тишину выносить не может, поэтому спрашивает в пустоту первое, что приходит в голову:

— И всё-таки, почему Провидица?

— Начнём с того, что мой Фонарь светит по-другому, — тон Провидицы предполагает долгое объяснение, она качает ногой, отмахивается от полупрозрачных бабочек, неведомо как оказавшихся рядом с её головой, и продолжает, — Это не должно стать для тебя большим откровением, правда?

— Это я как-то заметил, — отвечает Джон сухо, сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать язвить.

Она пожимает плечами как бы говоря «вот тебе и ответ» и поочерёдно указывает на Джона и себя:

— Ты собираешь истории о столкновениях с аспектами — и тот ужас, который пережили эти люди. Я — предсказывают судьбу и, соответственно, связанные с этим опасения.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага, могу как-нибудь показать свой салон, — она легкомысленно хихикает и говорит низким, грудным голосом, явно кому-то подражая, — Мадам Каро, предсказательница и спиритуалистка, всегда к вашим услугам, расклады Таро, гадание по руке и хрустальному шару.

Джон фыркает, представляя, как Провидица завывает штампованную балаганную чушь, рассчитанную на доверчивых простаков, и отрешённо пытается прикинуть, как звучало бы его предсказание. Конечно, он не поверил бы — даже в правдивое; слишком нереально звучит «ты станешь воплощением страха знать слишком много», особенно для того, кто целый год прятал голову в песок, отрицая саму возможность существования сверхъестественного. Джон не считает себя идиотом, но и отрицать собственную близорукость в некоторых вопросах глупо. Провидица рядом с ним заговаривает снова, на этот раз гораздо серьезнее и спокойнее; она говорит так, словно пробует каждое слово на вкус:

— Страх предсказанной, навязанной тебе судьбы, которую никак не изменить. Многие приходят снова и снова, получая каждый раз другой ответ, не в силах понять, что своими действиями меняют достаточно, чтобы прежнее предсказание стало для них бесполезным.

Джон передёргивается, слишком хорошо зная, как он сам отреагировал бы на такое — подозрительность и паранойя, бесконечная спираль отчаяния в собственной голове, и вопросы, вопросы, вопросы над каждым действием, постоянное «что, если это поворотный момент?». Идея услышать своё предсказание больше не кажется такой интересной, и становится гораздо менее привлекательной, когда Провидица тянет:

— И они боятся, Архивист, о, они так боятся, — она прикрывает глаза и облизывает губы, — Каждый из них в ужасе, что их жизнь теперь познана, предопределена до мельчайшей детали, что их будущее теперь им знакомо и не осталось никаких неожиданностей.

— Щедро называть это самосбывающимися пророчествами, но у меня нет иного определения, — Провидица улыбается, короткой, личной улыбкой, словно над шуткой, понятной только узкому кругу; Джону кажется, что он почти понимает контекст, но это только почти.

— Ведь они в итоге сами делают так, что предсказанная мной судьба становится правдой — не понимая, что страх толкает их всё дальше по уже увиденному пути. А больше всего они боятся своей смерти — успевают представить её во всех отвратительных деталях, во всех оттенках ощущений.

Провидица замолкает и втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, переводит сбившееся от быстрой речи дыхание; её грудь поднимается и опускается, не совпадая со звуками дыхания, из глаз по щекам размазывается свет. Джон отводит глаза, внезапно понимая, как он сам выглядит после записи очередного показания; знание оседает тяжёлым комом в желудке, слишком честное, слишком правдивое.

— Некоторые заходят так далеко, что умоляют рассказать, кто будет на их похоронах, — Провидица фыркает и добавляет почти нежно, — Из этих обычно получаются самые благодарные клиенты. И самые щедрые трапезы.

Джон отшатывается от неё так резко, что почти падает с камня, на котором они сидят; от гадливого отвращения зудит кожа на предплечьях, и Джон ожесточённо впивается в неё ногтями, отвлекаясь от смысла слов. Он выплёвывает в её сторону, не скрывая презрения в голосе:

— Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить?

— Спокойно? О, Архивист! — она откидывает голову и смеётся, долго, с нотками приближающейся истерики; когда она успокаивается, то тут же, без перехода, всхлипывает и сгибается пополам. Её плечи вздрагивают через неравные промежутки, беспорядочно и рвано, и когда Джон после долгой паузы кладёт руку ей на плечо, то не может понять плачет она или смеётся; возможно, и то, и то сразу, Джон рисует круги на её спине, пока Провидица не замирает.

После она благодарно сжимает пальцы Джона и поднимает взгляд — и он машинально делает так же. Небо над ними расстилается во все стороны разом; от его бесконечного, ничем не ограниченного размаха становится больно глазам. Золото обещает славу и бессмертие, Джон закрывает глаза и под веками видит только пустоту.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мир стал бы лучше без нас, — Провидица смотрит на свои руки, бессильно сжимает и разжимает пальцы; её фонарь лежит на боку, свеча оплавлена, стёкла выбиты. Провидица растворяется в воздухе, словно дым, исчезает без следа. Джон гасит свою лампу, полностью закручивая фитиль, и просыпается сразу после этого; он слепо смотрит в темноту, не решаясь закрыть глаза снова — он знает, где окажется в этот раз. В его снах Наоми плачет в тумане; доктор Лайонелл захлёбывается в крови; Каролина умирает в объятиях земли. Джон смотрит за этим немигающим взглядом и утром ожесточённо смывает с лица засохшие дорожки слёз.

* * *

В предыдущие дни ему как-то удавалось избегать Тима, вовремя заворачивая за угол или закрываясь в своём офисе, но сегодня удача не на его стороне — он стоит, опираясь на стену, сразу у лестницы в архивы и пройти мимо нет никакой возможности. Джон всё равно пытается и закатывает глаза, когда слышит за спиной шаги. Он бросает через плечо, печатая шаг и стараясь успеть проскользнуть в свой офис:

— Нам не о чём говорить.

Не успевает — Тим хватает его за плечо, останавливая и притягивая обратно; Джон отстранённо прикидывает, останутся ли от впившихся в плечо пальцев синяки и вздыхает.

— Да, а что насчёт Неведомого? — Тим нависает над ним, уже на грани срыва: белки почти не видно за лопнувшими капиллярами, щёки ввалились. Джон снимает его руку с плеча и отвечает, спокойно глядя ему в глаза:

— Ничего.

Его невозмутимость явно застаёт Тима врасплох — он отходит на шаг, недоверчиво фыркает и спрашивает почти мирно:

— Что значит ничего?

— Мы ничего не будем делать, Тим! — Джон не хотел повышать голос, но его терпение давно кончилось; единственное, что удерживает его от крика — нежелание лишний раз беспокоить Мартина, который переживает за них обоих.

— И я совершенно не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от меня!

Тим тоже больше не сдерживается:

— Чего угодно! Хоть чего-то, чтобы понять, что тебе не насрать!

Джона трясёт от едва сдерживаемого гнева. Словно он один виноват во всём случившемся, словно это он силой заставил Тима устроиться на работу в Институт, словно это он своими руками убил Сашу. Джон знает, что Тим хочет умереть и что ничего с этим не сделать; Джон уже не стесняясь срывается на крик, доведённый бешенством до предела:

— Потому что всем, кроме тебя насрать, не правда ли, Тим? Только ты из всех…

Джон не успевает договорить — Тим сгребает его за грудки и впечатывает в стену, и на секунду он забывает, как дышать, от тупой боли в затылке перед глазами плывут круги. Джон стирает запястьем капли слюны с щеки и скалится ему в лицо:

— Ну давай, ударь меня! Это же именно то, чего тебе хочется!

Гримаса на лице Тима не похожа на него вовсе — сжавшиеся в точку зрачки, перекошенный в оскале рот; Джон зажмуривается, ожидая неминуемой боли — он никак не может привыкнуть ожидать боли с открытыми глазами, словно видеть значит усилить ощущения.

Когда тянущуюся тишину становится сложно выдерживать, Джон открывает глаза — и едва не закрывает их снова, только чтобы не видеть потерянное, уязвимое выражение на лице Тима. На занесённый кулак он не обращает внимания, потому что Тим не сможет его ударить — не тогда, когда его колотит крупной дрожью, не тогда, когда он уже не нависает сверху, а опирается на Джона, чтобы не упасть. Через звон в ушах он слышит горячечный, захлёбывающийся шёпот:

— Что случилось, Джон? Что с нами случилось?

От острой, ничем не прикрытой боли в его голосе у Джона перехватывает дыхание, вся злость растворяется без следа; он отворачивается в сторону и выдавливает через силу:

— Мне жаль, Тим… Мне так жаль…

— Прекрати это, — он смеётся, коротко и ломко, проводит по лицу ладонью; через горечь проглядывает прежний Тим — слегка самоуверенный, насмешливый и фамильярный, призрак, который давно потерялся где-то между смертями и страхом. Он тянется к Джону, останавливаясь на секунду, когда тот дёргается в сторону, но тут же расслабляется, когда понимает; Тим сжимает его до боли, так, что трудно дышать. Джон сжимает рубашку на его спине в кулаках и прячет лицо в изгибе его плеча, надеясь, что не оставит на ткани влажных пятен. Катящиеся по щекам слёзы он не может и не хочет останавливать: напряжение вытекает с ними по капле, и Джон отвечает на вопрос, который висит между ними:

— Я не знаю, что случилось, — на последнем слове голос срывается, и он откашливается и неуверенно продолжает. — Но надеюсь, что это ещё можно исправить.

Тим отстраняется и качает головой — и говорит без прежней ярости:

— Нет, уже нельзя. Может быть, до того, как я узнал о Не-Саше… Но сейчас точно нет.

Уверенность в его словах не оставляет места спорам, и Джон отворачивается — он не знает, что принято говорить в таких случаях, что вообще можно здесь сказать; не уверен, что вообще сможет сказать хоть что-то через ком в горле. Тим отстраняется, вытирает лицо рукавом: он всё ещё дрожит, ресницы слиплись стрелками, на щеках неровные красные пятна. Они стоят молча, не зная, что сказать друг другу — понимая, что для них всё закончилось.

И Джон сбегает — себе он не стесняется в этом признаться; вся эта ситуация — все их споры до криков, оскорбления и подозрения, его собственная слепота и паранойя, открытая враждебность Тима — можно было бы решить. В другом мире, в другой вселенной, где Институт не давил бы сверху своими стенами, где не было бы монстров в темноте; возможно там, они могли бы не только стать, но и остаться друзьями. Джон напрягает плечи, когда Тим за его спиной выдыхает, длинно и тяжело, и бросает вслед:

— Прости.

Джон ускоряет шаг и надеется, что ему послышалось тихое, ударившее в спину: «И прощай».

* * *

Ночью Провидица ждёт его на обычном месте их встреч, на земле рядом с ней — схемы и обрывки слов, которые она чертила до его прихода подобранной веткой. Но стоит только Джону показаться из-за деревьев, как Провидица поднимается с камня и тут же спрашивает, без лишних прелюдий:

— Что-то случилось?

— Я хочу знать больше о Неведомом, — Джон не требует — для этого пока слишком рано, пока он только хочет получить ответы на свои вопросы. Он надеется, что Провидица не станет вести себя как Элайас; что она понимает его немного лучше.

— Но я же сказала, что Танец неважен, — она приподнимает брови в притворном недовольстве, но быстро возвращается к своей обычной серьезной задумчивости и потом медленно кивает, — Но в твоих словах есть резон. Даже если тебе не придётся наблюдать за ним лично, всё равно лучше заранее знать, чего ожидать. Идём.

— Прямо сейчас? — Джон ожидал чего угодно, но не немедленной реакции; он не уверен, что готов к тому, что попросил показать.

— Пожалуй, да, — Провидица медлит долгие секунды прежде чем встряхнуть головой и повернуться в другую сторону, — Сейчас самое подходящее время.

— Куда конкретно мы идём?

— Увидишь, — она поднимает длинные юбки, в которых никогда не путается, и скрывается за деревьями. Тропа, которой она идёт, Джону знакому, но Провидица не останавливается у Колодца, как раньше — вместо этого она ныряет под едва заметную каменную арку, отодвигает рукой заросли плюща и винограда, открывая обратную сторону Леса. Корни здесь шире, трава выше; перед ними медленно начинается холм, на вершине которого видно приземистое здание. Даже издалека его края острые и зазубренные; Провидица не оборачивается, когда начинает подниматься.

Подъём одолеть непросто: под ноги то и дело попадаются неверные камни, норовящие вывернуться и увлечь за собой, вниз, к подножью холма. Джон никогда не отличался особо выдающейся выносливостью или силой; всё чаще он задумывается, что это стоит исправить. Впереди него Провидица терпеливо ждёт, когда он переведёт дыхание — её шаги легки, словно она вовсе не замечает крутого наклона. Отдалённо, между тяжелыми выдохами, Джон признаёт, что завидует.

На вершине холма Провидица останавливается. Её глаза широко открыты: в них вспыхивает и потухает свет, через равные промежутки, причудливой пародией на маяк. Огромная масса камня над ней когда-то была воплощением величественности; сейчас фонари на стенах темны, крошащийся камень сплошь покрыт трещинами и вырезанными глазами. Это храм умершего бога, понимает Джон внезапно, без всякого сверхъестественного знания, и Провидица добавляет, в унисон его мыслям:

— Когда-то это был Храм Колеса. Сейчас здесь иногда собираются отмеченные Сердцем, чтобы станцевать под новой луной.

Только сейчас Джон замечает, что внутри полуразрушенных стен ярко горит костёр, тени на земле изгибаются и дрожат; танцоры движутся непрерывным хороводом, руки спаяны вместе так крепко, что не видно, где кончается один человек и начинается другой. В свете костра их кожа больше похожа на гладкий пластик: яркие блики на ней отливают красным и жёлтым, на лицах одинаковое пустое восхищение. С такого расстояния Джон не видит их глаз и рад этому; он не хочет знать, но знает всё равно, что в глазницах плотно сидит цветное стекло.

— Мой брат там, среди них, — Провидица шепчет на ухо, теплое дыхание шевелит волосы на виске, и Джона передергивает, когда она отстраняется. Далёкий ровный ритм вибрирует под ногами, отдаётся в костях, и он понимает, что покачивается в такт, неловко переставляет ноги против своей воли, всё ближе подходя ко входу в Храм. Небо над ним тёмное и тяжелое — почти как перед грозой — золото исчезло и растворилось, и облака больше похожи на кричащие лица.

Джон не знает, сколько они стоят так, на почтительном расстоянии, зачарованные слаженными движениями и низкой, вибрирующей музыкой. На сетчатке словно выжжены одни и те же повторяющиеся кадры — гротескные фигуры с поднятыми руками и ногами, ступающие по кругу в непрерывном движении. Костёр успевает прогореть до углей, когда они тихо отступают обратно в тень. Танцоры в круге ни разу не сбились с такта, хоровод продолжает свой ход; Джон решается заговорить только когда всякий намёк на музыку пропадает, и их окружает привычная тишина Леса.

— Ритуал будет выглядеть так же?

Провидица пожимает плечами, не сбиваясь с шага:

— Сложно сказать. Зависит от аватара. Судя по тому, что ты рассказывал о Николе, всё явно будет гораздо более… кроваво.

Джон морщится. Ему несложно представить, что для Чужака будет подходящей церемонией; иногда слишком живое воображение становится проблемой, потому что линии, которые чужие пластиковые пальцы так часто прослеживали на его коже, начинают гореть. Он едва не падает, спотыкаясь, и вздыхает, когда Кэт подхватывает его под локоть. К подножию холма они спускаются молча и останавливаются, не входя в тень под деревьями.

— Говорят, что Колесо крутится до сих пор, — на лице Кэт отстранённое, задумчивое выражение; Джон знает, что она слышит барабаны, потому что он тоже может различить их мерный стук, если сосредоточится. Но есть что-то ещё, что-то глубже, болезненное и ещё свежее; Джон не спрашивает, но Кэт отвечает всё равно.

— Мы с братом по-разному отреагировали на одну и ту же вещь. Я хотела знать, он хотел забыть, — она заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь и пытается улыбнуться, — Вот и всё различие.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Джон. Впервые за долгое время он действительно сожалеет о её потере, а не предлагает пустую вежливость. Они прощаются коротко, без лишних слов, прекрасно зная, что встретятся снова, через несколько дней.

Джон просыпается с гудящей головой и внимательно перечитывает все показания про Чужака, которые может вспомнить и найти. Монотонный ритм барабанов преследует его весь следующий день, отдаваясь дрожью в руках — бумаги разлетаются вспугнутыми птицами, неверными пальцами сложно печатать. Джон опирается на стол локтями и закрывает лицо ладонями; внутри его головы барабаны продолжают стучать.

* * *

Зачёркивая очередное число в календаре он понимает, что до Неведомого остаётся всего пара дней — и о том, что случится после, Джон не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Неизвестность пугает его больше всего остального: он может представить мир Чужака, может смириться со своей смертью, но только не с пустотой на месте каких-то ожиданий. Пытаясь отвлечься от собирающейся в животе нервной пустоты, он мысленно проходится по списку того, что нужно сделать. После долгого размышления он отправляет Джорджи сообщение — короткое и сухое, не больше, чем перечисление просьб и привет Адмиралу. От сентиментального и вязнущего на зубах «я люблю тебя» он в итоге отказывается и останавливается на сдержанном «я буду скучать». Листая контакты Джон останавливается на одном из имён и замирает.

Он долго сомневается — в себе и в том, что именно он хочет сказать. За какие-то пару дней Кэт стала частью его рутины, и Джон не может понять почему, удивляясь, что такое быстрое сближение его не пугает. Ему легко с ней — почти как наедине с собой, внезапно понимает Джон, и от такого сравнения хочется невесело рассмеяться. Вместо этого он набирает сообщение — _можем ли мы встретиться, есть кое-что, что я забыл сделать вчера_ — и чтобы не проверять телефон каждую минуту в ожидании ответа, занимает себя тем, что выбирается из кабинета за чаем. Остальные не обращают на него никакого внимания — даже Мартин, против обыкновения уткнувшийся в экран компьютера. Джона это вполне устраивает — свой чай он заваривает в гулкой тишине комнаты отдыха.

«Не сегодня». Сообщение висит в уведомлениях, когда он возвращается в кабинет. Джон сперва не понимает и только потом вспоминает, что Кэт говорила, что будет занята. Он не стал спрашивать тогда, но ему любопытно, и варианты, которые появляются в его голове, становятся всё неправдоподобнее и изощреннее, пока Джоне не сдаётся. И в тот же момент он Знает, почему Кэт так старательно избегала темы своей недоступности, почему тревога на её лице была такой отчётливой и так глубоко врезалась в черты лица; от количества информации острой болью прошивает виски.

Наверное, после показаний Донны Гвин ему не стоит удивляться тому, что некоторые гробницы лучше не вскрывать, что в мире вообще остались места куда не добрались вездесущие «чёрные» археологи. Око не сообщает ему настоящее название этих гор; Джон считает, что если хотя бы часть про них правда, то и название «Раздирающие» более чем им подходит. И если Кэт будет вынуждена отправиться туда… Он выходит из кабинета, толком не осознавая, что делать, но тревога не даёт ему сидеть спокойно.

Джон копается в памяти, нервно меряя шагами коридор, стараясь найти хоть что-то, что может гарантировать выживание Кэт; себе он говорит, что не хочет терять союзника, прекрасно понимая, что дела уже давно не только в этом. И только когда Джон натыкается взглядом на полированную табличку «Хранилище Артефактов», в его сознании что-то щёлкает. Войти внутрь незамеченным гораздо проще, когда он точно может сказать, когда именно София уходит на ланч; он выжидает, пока она не выйдет из института, придерживает за собой дверь, чтобы не хлопнула случайно и углубляется в проходы между стеллажами. Нужный ему бокс находится быстро; Джону только и надо, что секундным напряжением воли узнать код на простом замке, и зеркало, надёжно завернутое в одну из его запасных рубашек ложится в сумку, на самое дно. Над своими действиями он не задумывается — пока не застёгивает молнию и не оседает в кресле точно. И только после этого вцепляется в лицо пальцами, больше не ведомый внезапным порывом.

Раньше он равно сопротивлялся бы всеми силами и чужой помощи, и обязательств, которые вынудили бы его кому-то помогать. Раньше, но не сейчас; он доверяет Кэт, пусть не так полно, пусть и с оговорками, но она единственная, кто может не только понять, что с ним происходит, но и дать совет. Порой очевидный — но это уже лучше, чем ничего. Джон встаёт, запинается за неровно поставленный стул и решает, что лучшего времени, чем сейчас, ему не найти.

На кнопку вызова нажать получается только с третьего раза, так сильно дрожат пальцы; он считает гудки, выглядывает за дверь, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет рядом, и закрывается снова. Когда звонок переходит на голосовую почту, он сбрасывает вызов без сообщения и нажимает на кнопку снова. На третий раз Кэт отвечает сама, и Джон вздрагивает, в очередной раз ожидая услышать механизированный голос — вместо этого Кэт устало говорит:

— Джон, пожалуйста, сейчас и правда не время, — она вздыхает, в динамике шуршит, словно она прикрывает его рукой; на фоне слышны голоса, спорящие на повышенных тонах, кто-то кричит «дело не в деньгах!».

— Зеркало у меня, — он выпаливает слова на одном дыхании, нервно сжимая в руке телефон. До этого ему казалось, что отдать Кэт зеркало — хорошая идея, но сейчас он внезапно понимает, что не знает, как она отреагирует.

С той стороны Кэт замолкает так резко, что сперва Джон думает, что она закончила звонок — и только посмотрев на экран понимает, что она даже не дышит.

— Кэт?

— Я здесь, — её голос внезапно звучит отчётливее и громче, весь шум на фоне стихает, — Я здесь.

— Мы можем встретиться? — осторожно спрашивает Джон: он всё ещё не может понять, что именно Кэт испытывает сейчас, — Мне хотелось бы попрощаться.

Она вздыхает и произносит с почти нежной досадой:

— Джон… Мы говорили об этом, Танец безвреден.

— Я знаю. Но на всякий случай.

— Как скажешь, только я не могу отлучиться надолго, — судя по звукам, Кэт выходит из комнаты в гораздо большее помещение: эхо её голоса гулкое и пустое, — Адрес скину в сообщении, напиши, как будешь рядом, хорошо?

— Договорились, — он машинально проверяет сумку и закидывает её на плечо, придерживая телефон плечом и охлопывает себя по карманам, проверяя наличие бумажника. Джон ожидает, что Кэт закончит звонок первой; вместо этого она говорит снова, тихо и так близко к динамику, что кажется, будто она наклонилась над его ухом:

— И, Джон? Спасибо, — от количества ничем неприкрытой благодарности в её голосе щекочет в носу, и Джон смаргивает и не успевает ответить — Кэт обрывает звонок раньше и почти мгновенно присылает адрес.

* * *

В день перед Неведомым Джон ещё раз пытается поговорить со всеми по очереди, убедиться, что никто не сделает ничего необдуманного (Тим, Тим, Тим), но почти сразу понимает, что это бесполезно; Джону остаётся только надеяться, что его слова про бесполезность любых контрмер были услышаны. Он прорывается через бесконечно тянущийся день как через патоку, едва понимая, что делает; в животе ворочается ледяной ком, результат нервов и постоянного недоедания. Вечером Джон уходит последним — он гасит везде свет, словно в полусне добирается до своей квартиры и надеется, что всё будет хорошо.

Но Оку всё равно, и Джон закрывает глаза в своей кровати, только чтобы открыть их уже перед входом в музей. Он машинально засовывает руки в карманы пальто, крутит в пальцах билет на поезд; нет смысла паниковать. Уже нет.

Реальность вокруг него плывёт — Джон вспоминает ритм из сна, слышит его наяву, сердце в его груди подстраивается, бьётся в рёбра изнутри. Небо над музеем — тяжелое и темное, едва заметно отсвечивающее ярким золотом Мансуса, и облака больше похожи на кричащие лица. Джон делает шаг. Он знает, что его ждут: дверь под ладонями открывается сама, смех Николы впивается в уши, всё происходит слишком быстро. Вокруг него извиваются в танце освежёванные тела — и Джон был прав, от металлического привкуса крови ему сложно дышать. Он наполовину пропускает издевательские замечания Николы, пытаясь успокоить бунтующий желудок, и едва не жалеет об этом, потому что всё вокруг резко приходит в фокус.

В ушах звенит — Никола нараспев повторяет неразборчивую скороговорку, то и дело перемежающуюся его именем и смехом, в глубине здания кто-то кричит, коротко и отрывисто, почти мелодично, если не брать в расчёт пронизывающую голос боль; повторяющаяся, однообразная музыка каллиопы отражается от стен, словно играет не один орган, а несколько. Его держат за руки — Джон замечает это только, когда плечи начинают выворачиваться из суставов, когда его тащат вперёд, в самый центр жуткого карнавала. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что рядом с ним Гертруда — он знает её интонацию, знает, как она строит фразы. Но вместо лица, пусть и знакомого только по фотографиям — уродливая бахрома оборванной кожи, кое-как натянутая на пластиковый каркас. Джон не кричит только потому, что не уверен остался ли у него рот; не падает только потому, что его удерживают на ногах силком.

Он не может закрыть глаза, не может перестать видеть всё разом; вокруг него Ритуал закручивается гневной воронкой, готовой обрушиться на реальность и разбить её на куски. Джон думает, что Кэт ошиблась, что нет ничего хуже, что такое не может закончиться само по себе; он думает, что он ошибся, потому что никакое количество взрывчатки не способно остановить этот кошмар.

И Око продолжает беспощадно вливать в него всё новую и новую информацию: Джон знает поимённо каждого, кто пожертвовал свою кожу для ритуала, знает их родных, где они живут, где работают; каждая пара рук, когда-либо прикасавшаяся к каллиопе обретает лицо и имя, балки и кирпичи обрастают годами. Информации так много, что под её весом Джон не может стоять прямо; его вздёргивают обратно на ноги, когда колени отказывают, и Джон почти падает на пол. Он надеется, что скоро всё закончится — Никола нежно гладит его по щеке, пальцы испачканы бурой, запекшейся кровью, и Джон соскальзывает в чёрное ничто, продолжая _знать_ всё, что происходит.

* * *

Дейзи первая замечает, что Симс не пришёл с утра на работу. Все её чувства кричат, что что-то не так, и она обходит архивы, только на третьем круге замечая, что дверь в кабинет Архивиста слегка приоткрыта, а не захлопнута наглухо, как обычно. Внутри пусто — на столе в беспорядке рассыпаны бумаги, ящики файловых шкафов выдвинуты, и хаос в них виден даже издалека. Дейзи проверяет небольший продавленный диван за дверью, зная, что с порога не видно, есть ли на нём кто-нибудь. Кабинет пуст.

Когда она сообщает об этом остальным, то морщится от тут же воцарившейся какофонии. Все, кроме Дейзи говорят разом, перебивая друг друга; Стокер тут же начинает орать, Мелани гневно шипит, и только Базира сохраняет молчание, спокойная и недвижимая. Она скрещивает руки на груди и ждёт, когда все успокоятся, Дейзи усаживается на край стола рядом с ней и, когда понимает, что в ближайшее время никто не собирается замолкать, рявкает во всё горло:

— Заткнулись все!

Повисшую тишину нарушает Базира — успевая до того, как Стокер набирает новую порцию воздуха. Она говорит негромко, заставляя прислушиваться к своим словам:

— Что будем делать?

— Джон — самый настоящий мудак! — взрывается Стокер и тут же гневно оборачивается к Блэкувуду, — И не смей затыкать меня, Мартин! Он навешал нам лапши на уши, утверждая, что никакого ритуала не будет, а сам наверняка уже на пути в Ярмут!

Базира кивает и говорит, не меняя интонации:

— Это понятно. Но что мы будем делать?

Вопреки ожиданиям, Блэквуд не единственный, кто настаивает, что Архивиста необходимо вернуть — Стокер с пеной у рта доказывает, что это единственный возможный план действий, требует, чтобы его взяли с собой. Дейзи обещает, что если он будет мешаться под ногами, то собственноручно вырвет ему горло, но он только пожимает плечами и кидает «так или иначе». Она не обращает на это внимания.

Зато на след, начинающийся у дверей Института — очень даже. Дейзи говорит об этом остальным — коротко и сквозь зубы, ощущая как кровь уже зовёт её бежать вперёд, и выскальзывает за дверь, привычно хмурясь. След для неё ясный и чёткий: прошло совсем мало времени, этим утром он был у самого входа — след собирается возле ступенек в широкое пятно, Симс стоял здесь, долго, то ли не решаясь войти, то ли сопротивляясь чему-то. Сейчас неважно. Дейзи поводит головой: он не водит машину, пешком до Ярмута идти слишком долго. Она дёргает плечами, с трудом пропуская слова через уже конвульсивно сжимающуюся глотку:

— Поезд. Придётся гнать.

Рядом понимающе кивает Базира, Стокер скалится не то в улыбке, не то в оскале, Блэквуд с сожалением оглядывается на Институт и произносит, отступая на шаг:

— Мне лучше остаться здесь.

Мелани спокойно встречает взгляд Дейзи и кивает, прижимая подбородок к груди, пальцы в карманах сжаты на рукоятке выкидного ножа; она тоже не двигается с места, только обещает:

— Я пригляжу.

У них явно свои планы, но Дейзи сейчас всё равно, главное, чтобы они не мешались под ногами; она кидает ключи Базире, неуверенная, что может сосредоточиться на дороге, открывает багажник, проверяя всё ли на месте. Симс говорил, что им не стоит волноваться, но Дейзи предпочитает быть готовой ко всему. Заглядывающего через плечо стокера она отпихивает локтём и утробно ворчит — он отшатывается от неё, как от прокажённой и спешит забраться на заднее сиденье, воздерживаясь от лишних ремарок. Дейзи перебирает верёвки и провода, и нелёгкое предчувствие обретает плоть — ровные ряды взрывчатки смотрят на неё из ящика; Симс не остановился даже за этим.

В машине Дейзи с Базирой обсуждают план действий приглушёнными голосами; Стокер молчит и только барабанит костяшками по стеклу, вклиниваясь единственный раз, когда они говорят про детонатор. Он выбивает право нажать на кнопку детонатора и снова погружается в тишину; в зеркало заднего вида Дейзи видит, как он хмурится и то и дело оглядывается — не то привычка, не то тик. Это не её дело — она выкручивает радио громче и бездумно смотрит на промелькивающие мимо пейзажи.

Стоит им въехать в Ярмут, как Дейзи тут же подхватывает след, она выпрыгивает из машины на ходу, не обращая внимания на окрики Базиры; по краям поля зрения знакомо собирается чернота, Дейзи знает, что она близко. След перед ней виляет из стороны в сторону, словно Джона кидало от одной стороны дороги к другой; след расцветает кляксами и пятнами там, где он падал, где останавливался, привалившись к столбу.

След приводит её к зданию музея — вокруг него небо другого оттенка, хотя и сложно сказать какого именно; земля под ногами шатается и пульсирует, живая и настороженная, готовая открыться в любой момент и сожрать их всех. Мотор за спиной замолкает, когда Базира подъезжает следом. Она выбирается наружу, и Дейзи выкидывает руку, останавливая её на подходе. Они обсудили план действий в машине, но не приняли в расчёт, что ничего не будет иметь смысла: открытые двери ведут в стены, здания музея танцует на месте, меняясь окнами между этажами, кирпичная кладка меняет цвет.

Чем ближе они подходят к музею, тем сильнее реальность растворяется: Дейзи не помнит своего имени, не понимает ничего, кроме цели; секундное усилие воли привносит достаточно ясности, чтобы снова вспомнить зачем они здесь. Она крепко сжимает ладонь Базиры в своей и неохотно отпускает, отходя в сторону; Базира должна будет собрать как можно взрывчатки в один большой ком, который можно будет закинуть через дверь. Дейзи расправляет плечи и идёт вперёд — она должна отвлечь манекенов и постараться найти и увести из музея Симса.

С каждым шагом ухает в животе — как будто она в темноте промахивается мимо ожидаемой на месте ступеньки, на секунду представляя свой недолгий и болезненный полет вниз. Дейзи сцепляет зубы — удлинившиеся клыки царапают губы изнутри, цепляются за десны. Вкус крови почти отрезвляет, почти возвращает в реальность. Почти.

Она видит Джона — он замер в проходе, нерешительно качается из стороны в сторону, и Дейзи раздражённо рычит и скидывает с себя назойливые руки, пластает когтями во все стороны разом, выбивая стружки пластика. Дейзи рвётся вперёд, пытаясь вытащить этого идиота из эпицентра кошмара, но завязает в манекенах и восковых куклах, которые смеются и лезут в лицо, тупые ногти оставляют не царапины, но ссадины; каллиопа кричит и воет, стены вокруг дрожат.

Когда пальцы впиваются во что-то, больше напоминающее камни, обтянутые резиной, Дейзи замирает только на мгновение, вскидывается и прорывается с удвоенной силой вперёд. Эти руки она знает, помнит по краткому мгновению. когда дубинка отлетела от них тем длинным дождливым днём; Дейзи вылетает из мешанины тел с рыком на губах и разворачивается к ним рывком, пригибается, широко расставляя ноги. Брикон и Хоуп переглядываются между собой, одинаково двигают плечами и пытаются убраться с её пути, но Дейзи уже бросается вперёд.

В карусели ударов теряется время, она пригибается и бьёт ногой в колено, не добиваясь ничего, скалит зубы и пружиной распрямляется вверх, впечатываясь всем телом в чужую упругую тушу. Когти на её руках выгибаются в сторону, пытаясь прорвать кожу — а потом глубоко погружаются в пустоту, проваливаются внутрь не встречая сопротивления. Над ней кричит половина Брикона и Хоупа, бешено размахивает руками, и Дейзи немигающими глазами следит за движениями, выжидая удобного момента — она подкидывает себя вверх и вцепляется в горло. Она знает, что достала — пустая теперь кожа тряпкой опускается под ноги, из неё сыплются наружу опилки, вязнут в ставшем зыбком полу. Дейзи крутит головой по сторонам, пытаясь найти вторую половину — но он пропал среди моря тел, и она забывает про него; она ждёт сигнала Базиры, ждёт, когда она даст отмашку; ей надо успеть схватить Джона, чтобы взрыв вытолкнул их двоих наружу, не успев лизнуть жаром.

Дейзи оборачивается, надеясь, что Базира просто замешкалась; вместо этого она видит, как Стокер неловко, но эффективно вырубает её со спины — вокруг его пояса криво примотаны изолентой брикеты, обух топора приземляется на затылок, и Дейзи взлетает с места, от взрывной нагрузки кричат бёдра. В голове поочерёдно бьётся «нет, нет, нет» и «Базира, Базира, Базира», но она заранее знает, что не успеет — Дейзи промахивается мимо Стокера, тот подныривает под её руками и исчезает между смеющихся манекенов; на перекошенном лице — маниакальный оскал, только отдалённо похожий на усмешку. Дейзи пытается прорваться обратно, успеть к Базире, пока не стало слишком поздно, но не успевает.

Руки на её плечах швыряют Дейзи на колени, выкручивают локти за спину, и она собирает в себе силы для рывка — опускает голову, сильнее сгибает колени, только чтобы взорваться круговертью движения. Зубы впиваются в мягкое, слишком податливое лицо, пружинят от ненастоящей плоти, кровавое марево заволакивает сознание; Дейзи дёргает головой, вырывая куски из чужого тела, её фонтаном окатывают опилки, пыль висит в воздухе столбом. Она слышит крик и только потом — скрип петель, протяжный и зловещий, Дейзи извивается в захвате, хрипит, царапая локоть обвивающий горло.

Дейзи хорошая охотница; но видимо недостаточно, думает она, когда падает спиной вперед в открытый гроб. Уже закрывая глаза, она слышит далёкое эхо взрыва и надеется, что Базира осталась жива. Это становится её последней мыслью перед тем, как земля обнимает Дейзи со всех сторон.

* * *

Когда он в очередной раз открывает глаза, то понимает, что это не очередной кошмар. Земля под лопатками плотная и холодная, под левой ладонью шуршат листья. Джон медленно приподнимается на одной руке, ожидая подвоха — но вместо этого он видит рядом с собой слишком знакомую лампу. По ногам тянет холодом, и он медленно встаёт; в ушах звенит от недавнего взрыва, вокруг темно, даже лунный свет не проникает через плотно сплетённую завесу ветвей.

Джон прикасается к лампе и растерянно моргает, когда под его пальцами она остаётся тёмной и холодной, на стекле видны смазанные отпечатки; вдалеке кто-то смеётся, пронзительно и визгливо, и он вздрагивает от резкого звука, прижимается к одному из деревьев, стараясь растворится в тени.

Когда он пытается позвать Провидицу, его голос повисает в тишине, отражается от деревьев и бесконечным эхом повторяет её имя во тьме. Словно дурной пародией на его первый визит в Мансус, в промежутках между деревьями ворочаются тени, влажное дыхание спутанными клубами взлетает к небу. Во тьме открываются угрожающие жёлтые глаза, и Джон бежит.

Без лампы он не знает дороги — под ноги вымётываются корни, тонкие пряди паутины цепляются за лицо и волосы. Тропа изменяется прямо перед глазами, раздваивается и растраивается, закручивается в спирали и распускается фракталами; кое-где по ней приходится идти наощупь, короткими перебежками от дерева к дереву. В темноте тут и там раздаются голоса, быстро стихающие или обрывающиеся полузадушенным криком, в темноте мелькают чужие фонари крохотными светлячками. Джон ориентируется на память: закрывает глаза, не позволяя себя обманывать, считает шаги и повороты. Сверху обрушиваются потоки света, и он останавливается, переводит дыхание и оборачивается — в темноту медленно утягиваются длинные лапы.

Он никак не может проснуться, несмотря на все усилия — даже когда он зажмуривается и представляет себе, как ворочается в кровати и медленно открывает глаза то в своей квартире, то в больнице. Он всё равно остаётся в Мансусе. Боль от щипка и даже от пощёчины, отвешенной самому себе, тупая и отдалённая, словно происходящая не с его телом; имя Провидицы кислым молоком сворачивается на губах, когда он кричит его изо всех сил, пытаясь хотя бы так до неё дозваться. К Белой Двери в одиночку Джон не подходит — боится потерять себя во вьющейся змейке толпы, не в силах смотреть на сморщенные лица мертвецов. Он остаётся на границе Леса там, откуда стены кажутся далёкими и смешными — и ждёт, надеясь, что рано или поздно сможет проснуться.

Джон медленно опускается на подходящий камень, запрокидывает голову и смотрит вверх, пока глаза не начинают слезиться, а в голове не остаётся ничего, кроме золотого неба Мансуса.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [только ночь была в сотню раз длинней [ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИИ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883320) by [bosetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu), [fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020)




End file.
